


Code Family

by ZombzWontGetMe



Series: Code Series [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Foot Fetish, Genderbending, Genderqueer, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombzWontGetMe/pseuds/ZombzWontGetMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Aster decide to begin a family, but what ghosts from the past could come back to haunt them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slick

Jack wasn't nervous. Being nervous would just be silly. The slight tremor in his hands as he crafted the final touches he had decided to add to his and his mate's quarters were due to the strain of so much concentration for the time it took him to cast his magic. He tried to keep telling himself that. And it was failing a little more in his mind as the seconds ticked by. He ground his teeth together as he created the last prism of ice in his shaking palms. There. Perfect. He planted the prism in the dirt floor by his feet and out of the way.

Jack had originally wanted candles. But the fire they required refused to work with him enough to get the correct number of wicks lighted and he had been forced to switch direction, relying on the moon's glow instead of the tricky light of a flame. Aster would have been able to help him, but that would have defeated the purpose. So instead he had carefully calculated the angle of the night's light through their chamber and placed a carefully crafted prism of ice at the perfect location to reflect the light in another direction across the room.

One had turned into ten or twenty, he wasn't sure. He had just kept creating them until the light reaching the final prism refused to budge any more. Moonbeams had difficulties with prisms anyway, and the last one glowed dimly. The rainbow effect of colors drifting softly through the air was an unexpected bonus. His Bunny loved colors anyway, and these wouldn't have been achieved with crummy old  _fire_.

The air was cool from the ice permeating the room, making Jack feel energized and jittery. Aster didn't like the cold usually, and the sprite hoped his presentation wouldn't have the opposite effect of what he intended on his mate. He had hope, though. It was very possible that his mate may happily welcome the cooler climate in these particular circumstances.

The pooka's tempe, carefully sensing the minute influxes that signaled the pooka's upcoming mating season. The last two days had been really embarrassing; Bunnymund ignoring him to finish the final touches of his chocolate while Jack hovered nearby, perching on his staff or flitting through the air or even just walking around him in agitation like a dog sensing a female in heat.

Which wasn't entirely untrue.

But that wasn't the point at all. Jack knew he was being a bit overbearing to the point that he was beginning to suspect he was irritating his Bunny. And he really didn't want things to begin with negative feelings. He wanted things to be  _romantic_. Which was what the candles would have been for.

He liked ice better anyway.

The room glittered and sparkled and the soft glow of the natural light from the night felt just right. Now he just hoped that the gradual shift in his mate's physiology had been accurately observed and he wasn't being a bit preemptive. While the first year of the return of Aster's mating season had been a shock, the second had been quite smooth and Jack hoped that his experience was leading him true this time as well. It was just so... _important_.

Carefully placing his staff on its familiar hook, he took a step back toward the entrance of their quarters and gazed speculatively at his handiwork, wondering if there was anything else he had forgotten or could improve. The non-nervousness set in again, and the sprite found his fist pressing into his mouth as he looked worriedly at what he had done. What if Bunnymund hated it?

Strong, furry arms wrapped around his torso, and Jack couldn't help the violent start and shriek he let loose at the unanticipated contact, followed very shortly with the extreme desire for instant death. The wish only mildly dissipated when his husband nuzzled his cheek and spoke quietly into his ear. "What've we got 'ere?"

Jack blushed and groaned, ducking his head away from the face that nuzzled him. His daydreams of surprising his Bunny with the romantic setting were dashed. "Thought you wouldn't be done finishing the new dens for a while…" he confessed in defeat, "Was hopin' to surprise you…" His devastation attempted to warp into annoyance when his mate chuckled lowly in his ear.

"You hadn't been by ta pester me for a whole half hour, love," Bunnymund joked, "Thought you'd carked it. Had ta go in search of your body."

"Ha ha," Jack muttered sourly, gripping the arms around his torso and finally leaning back against the furry shoulder behind his head. The body he leaned into was sweltering. It felt like his instincts had been correct, though Aster seemed to have vastly better control over himself, which, if Jack was being honest, was secretly a little disappointing. It also occurred to him that his mate hadn't commented on his project. "Do…do you like it?" he finally hedged, directing attention to his work and holding his breath.

An assessing pause filled the room before the pooka hummed approvingly into his ear, and Jack was able to breathe a little easier. At least Bunnymund didn't  _dislike_  it. "It's beautiful work, love…and ah've been feelin' a bit warm today. The cool feels good, mate. Makes me wanna keep ya close…"  _Ace_. Jack blinked. When had he started thinking in Aussie idioms?

Pointedly ignoring the mental slip, he turned carefully in his Bunny's arms and lifted his eyes to meet green ones. "You think we can start trying tonight?" he asked hopefully, trying to keep his flush at bay. His heart accelerated as the words left his lips, and he had to lick them to remove the tickle left behind.

Aster appeared to be calm and collected, visually weighing the chances in his mind, but his pupils were not-so-slowly blowing and his whiskers twitched involuntarily, and Jack had to contain the immediate exhilaration of his mate's response, even before any words were spoken. "We could give it a go, love…" the pooka began hesitantly, and gripped Jack tighter as his blue eyes widened in joy. " _But_ …" Disappointment shrunk the sprite's shoulders. Freaking catches.

Aster purred against his skin to sooth his mood. "Ah was just gonna warn ya, love," the rabbit murmured, "Just 'cause amma have female anatomy doesn't mean ah'll be primed for kits immediately. Females have cycles and chances are it'll take a little time fer mine ta kick in, alright?" Jack nodded his understanding and was halted by another warning. "And Jackie…ah'm gonna, er…" Bunnymund paused as if unsure how to proceed, floundering for words, and Jack couldn't help but cock his eyebrows in anxious confusion.

Finally Aster cleared his throat and took on the tone of a teacher speaking to a student, much to Jack's irritation. "Jack, you know ah can get a bit…aggressive during ma season," he began, not waiting for affirmation from his mate before he continued, "Well, the aggression isn't gonna go away…it'll just be different. Do you know what ah mean, love?" Emerald eyes focused on the sprite, assessing for understanding.

Jack was not forthcoming. Aggression was aggression, wasn't it? And he had handled the previous seasons alright. He was getting the jitters again. Talking was not what he wanted to be doing at the moment. He fidgeted and tried not to chew his lip as he finally shook his head.

The sprite noticed all too keenly when the subtle grinding began against him, probably without Aster even realizing it, and the pooka tucked his face into the cool neck to keep his eyes averted from his worrying mouth. "Ah'm not gonna want you ta stop, love," he breathed hotly into Jack's skin, "ah won't let ya leave me or even sleep. MiM you've been drivin' me crazy the last few days…"

The grinding was less subtle now and the soft, furry face tucked in his neck was rubbing against him and Jack's breathing was becoming labored. "What about the chocolate?" he asked into the top of his husband's head, "Don't we need that?" He wanted all of his stamina to be utilized for their babies; waste not. And he had a feeling it would be greatly depleted by the time everything was over.

"Been testin' it fer a week, love," Bunnymund panted, "Ah'm already mostly female…bandolier, top pocket…"

Jack tried to hide his surprise at his Bunny's announcement as he groped into the pocket of the belt slung over the pooka's shoulder. Inside, his fingers felt a few foil-wrapped ovals and he picked one out. He wasn't sure if he should feel negligent for not noticing his mate's physical change, but the rabbit really had kept busy and even distant while they prepared for the imminent season. Using his chocolate-free hand, he hoisted the leather strap over his mate's head and gently set it in the floor beside them at the entrance of their quarters before grasping the fur of his Bunny's chest and leading him carefully back toward their nest.

The air shimmered and danced with the soft colors that the dim light of the night and ice created against the warm, earthen walls of their den, and the cool air relaxed Jack and seemed to sooth his mate's overheated body as he gently pressed Aster down into the nest and stood for a moment, unwrapping the foil from around the candy he held. Knowing now that his husband had been slowly perfecting female anatomy through sweets caused Jack to observe the subtle differences; the most obvious being the lack of male arousal.

The sprite certainly knew he was prepared to do  _his_  part; his clothes already felt itchy and tight and smothering against his skin, especially his pants. But Aster had no outward sign of his arousal, which by now should have been obvious. Jack decided that an informative discussion could happen later, though. Right now he had a chocolate to feed his mate.

Slipping into the nest still fully clothed, he straddled the rabbit's hips and wriggled around until he was comfortable and he had the pooka's back propped up against some pillows. Aster's paws were roaming, slipping up and under his hoodie as he adjusted, and budging down into the hem of his pants, rubbing his touch along his waistline. The purrs vibrating from his chest were so loud that they reminded Jack of the sounds human yard tools made when trying to start.

The chocolate wouldn't melt in his cool fingers, but it was coating itself against the pads of his digits. Even holding it at the ready, he couldn't help but reach across the minimal space separating him from his love and press a loving kiss to the pooka's mouth before proceeding. "Let's make a family, Aster," he whispered, and finally brought the candy up to his mate's lips, letting the sweet pop smoothly into his mouth to melt on his hot tongue almost instantly. He gasped and groaned when his fingers were sucked in too, and cleaned of any coating they still contained.

The change was fairly immediate, but subtle. Jack hoped he wasn't hurting his Bunny as he felt the hips below him shift and widen slightly, and he could feel the pooka's already slim waist shift higher to compensate for the slightly more feminine build. A brief moment passed as the magic worked, and then it was suddenly over and the changes seemed to end, and Jack let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He was incredibly relieved. Aster wasn't smaller or larger, he hadn't grown human breasts or changed his appearance; he was still Aster…or was it  _she_  was still Aster now? He decided not to dwell on  _that_.

Jack shed his hoodie and let his mate shift into a more comfortable position below him. Once the shirt was free and laying forgotten in the floor, he turned his gaze back to his mate and paused. Bunnymund's eyes were still black and blown and his chest still labored under his panting breaths, but he was obviously nervous, and Jack wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not. After all, if  _Aster_ was nervous then he certainly had a right to be as well...but he didn't want that. "You all right, Bunny?" he asked, pulling the pooka closer to him and stroking his long, drooping ears lovingly. He planted a kiss at the corner of the pooka's mouth. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

Familiar strong arms finally clutched him and a wet nose nuzzled his jawline. If he didn't know any better he'd imagine Aster was shivering. He worried that it  _was_  too cold in their room. He didn't want his mate to be uncomfortable. He wanted everything to be perfect for his Bunny, and was just about to ask when the pooka finally spoke.

"Mate…Jack, if a'any point ya don't…like it…ah want you ta stop, alright?"

Jack was flabbergasted. Surely Bunnymund wasn't worried about that? They were about to make a valiant effort at conceiving children. What was there  _not_  to like about that? His pants needed to come off like five minutes ago. "Same goes for you," he replied breathlessly, choosing to ignore his mate's implications and play dumb. But the jerky nod he received in reply wasn't reassuring, and he slid unwillingly off the lap on which he perched.

He confidently began to shimmy out of his trousers, hoping to prove to his mate how ready he really was for this, but when he was finally naked and looked up he saw that Aster was watching his face, not his body. He sighed deeply. Fucking mating season always messed with his Bunny's head. He should have foreseen this. He took a deep breath and slid himself back up to sit on the pooka's hips once more, resting his back comfortably against his partner's legs and letting his erection rest between them prominently. "Tell me what you're worried about," he commanded. He wasn't going to let his babies be conceived with anxiety hanging over them.

Bunnymund's eyes flicked down to his length and back to his eyes before he could stop himself. Jack found it bizarre. His companion obviously wanted him, though the usual signs were absent; that was sort of to be expected, right? And his heat was coming upon him with a vengeance. Aster should be literally begging him at some point in the immediate future. And yet, here he was…

" _Tell me_."

"If it feels wrong or gross ah want ya to stop. Ah don't eva want you ta feel like ya hafta do somethin' you don't wanna…Don't worry 'bout ma season. Ah can handle it," Aster rambled.

It clicked. And Jack did a poor job of hiding his exasperated grin. Aster was on about the female stuff again. He was still afraid Jack would be disgusted. Didn't the rabbit know that Jack wasn't in love with his cock? Well, he loved it, but that wasn't what he loved about Aster. He loved his Bunny. For everything that he was. A vagina was just changing things up a bit as far as he was concerned, though he would miss the feel of his Mate's…anyway.

And he had definitely considered all of this already. He'd have been a fool not to. It  _was_  sort of different. But shortly after he'd learned about the requirements for children, he had also realized he wasn't concerned about having sex with a female version of his mate, but simply missing the sex they had always had. And he had brushed that off easily. As long as he was with Aster everything would be perfect.

So now, trying to hide his grin, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Bunnymund's and watched the glitter from the rainbows painting the room dance in his mate's dark liquid eyes. "You're beautiful, Bunny," he whispered and nuzzled his cheek against the furry one, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of his aroused mate. It was different but not unpleasant, and wholly Aster in its own way. "Can I touch you now?" he asked, eyes still closed and resting his face in the crook of the rabbit's neck.

Below his ear he could hear the pooka's heart-rate accelerate, and he didn't know if it was from anxiety or arousal or a mixture of both, but when a single nod pressed against the top of his head he didn't question it. He wanted to prove to his Bunny that everything was fine and that the only one who should be worried was him. He hoped he would be able to figure out quickly how to pleasure his mate. He knew Bunnymund would guide him, though, as long as it was apparent that he was comfortable with it.

Keeping his movements conspicuous, Jack traced his Bunny's shoulder, running his fingers through the fur down his arm before dropping it to his hip. He let his hands adjust to the new pronouncement of his waist and took his time feeling the bone of his hip before letting his touch glide down to the thigh tucked between his legs.

He stopped and adjusted. He needed access that he hadn't compensated for before, he'd never needed to, and he gently squeezed the pooka's side as he settled between the strong legs of his mate, letting each limb settle around his body, encircling him. The scent in the air was thicker now and he found that it was making him a little dizzy, and as he pressed his face against his Bunny's throat to try to keep his head he couldn't help but bite down a little, earning a reluctant groan from his partner. If the scent hadn't already made him dizzy, the sound would have done the job.

"I love you, Aster," he whispered from his mate's neck, and ran his teeth and tongue gently across the pooka's jugular, pressing a kiss to the thumping pulse point. And then he pressed his hand forward, making sure nothing he did came as a surprise, until his palm pressed between his Bunny's legs.

It was hot and open and slippery and…different. It felt like a healthy helping of lube had already been applied, and he figured that in a way it had. The slick substance quickly coated his palm thoroughly, and he had no trouble smoothing it out to cover his fingers, too. The pooka was rigid below him, tension coiled in every muscle, and Jack decided that his mate's anxiety needed to be remedied immediately.

He let his weight rest and press more comfortably against Bunnymund's body, allowing his shoulders and legs to relax slightly. His thighs were nearly tucked under the pooka's back in this position and he let the strong heartbeat thump sweetly against his ear as he swirled the natural lubricant around his fingers before pressing forward to focus more on the feel of his Bunny.

The source of the slickness was the center of the heat, and Jack carefully rubbed his thumb along the moist opening amid his mate's fur experimentally. He felt his finger brush soft, swollen, hot flesh and paused at the quick inhalation of breath below him. He grinned into fur and stroked his thumb back over the spot a little more insistently, producing the same reaction accompanied by a shiver. The legs pressing around him relaxed slightly and even seemed to open for him a little.

"Does that feel good, Bunny?" he asked rhetorically, rubbing the slippery flesh in a firm, steady rhythm, "Do you like that?" His mate offered no intelligent reply, but moaned lowly into the top of his head and thrust urgently into his hand. He gasped silently when his middle finger accidentally slipped effortlessly between the two folds and pressed inside of a hot, tight, equally slippery place. His hand was coated with lubrication up to his wrist now, and he kept it pressed tightly against the pooka, letting him thrust into his touch as he gently probed the new place he had found.

He was beginning to wonder if his nails could potentially harm his mate when he rubbed something on the wall of the tight tunnel he was exploring and Bunnymund gasped and bucked violently into him, nearly dislodging him from his comfortable position. He had to pull away to keep his balance and Aster whined, anxiety seemingly forgotten. Good. "Again Jack. Do it again," the pooka panted, barely giving him time to reapply pressure and find his Bunny's slick opening again before thrusting against him once more.  _There_  was that mating cycle really kicking in.

The scent of sex was so thick in the air that Jack had to open his mouth to bring enough oxygen into his lungs. His finger was pressing in again much less gently and he quickly began rubbing the walls of his mate's body, trying to find the right place. He found it.

Aster cried out in real pleasure and bucked again, but this time Jack was ready, and he kept his slight weight completely pressed against his mate, keeping him still enough not to dislodge him. He slipped another digit in to join the first and took up stroking the spot firmly, careful not to scrape his nails against the delicate flesh.

Jack would blame everything on the musk and pheromones permeating the air later, but his own needs were completely forgotten in lieu of his mate's pleasure. He nipped at Aster's chest and added another finger. It was so tight he nearly couldn't move his digits anymore, but Bunnymund was panting and groaning and grinding into him, so he kept rubbing stiffly. The muscles in the legs around him were beginning to tighten in the tell-tale signs of climax, and Jack was high on the adrenalin of potential success, so he increased his rhythm even more and changed the pressure to lighten or strengthen depending on his mate's voice and reaction. He was beginning to wonder if Aster's legs were going to crush him when the pooka's climax finally broke and he felt the walls of his mate's organ shutter and compress around his fingers as the pooka choked on his moaned name.

He kept still until the shudders had ceased and breathing was more or less successful again for them both. He was surprised when Aster moaned again as he attempted to slide his soggy hand out and away from between them. "Don't stop, love. Feels good…" he murmured pleadingly. Huh. So female organs didn't need the recuperation period that males do. Jack slid the implication of what that could mean for later away and focused on the now.

"You're so slippery, Bunny," he panted, looking up to see his mate's foggy gaze on him, "This all for me?" The substance was in fact beginning to soak thickly into their bedding, drenching the air with more of the musky, earthy scent. He pressed his hand against the pooka again and rubbed his palm between his mate's legs once more. It was all over him now and mixing into the fur between Bunnymund's limbs and up his torso. He pressed a single finger back inside of his partner. He thought he was getting the hang of things now, and that gave him confidence.

Aster whined as he teased him with the single digit, letting it slide lazily into and out of him, not really bothering to touch anything specifically. It was so easy with all the lube. "Is your buck making you feel good, Bunny?" Jack teased breathlessly, grinding now into his writhing mate. The feel of the slippery substance was overwhelming against his neglected erection, and he pressed it firmly between Bunnymund's legs without removing his hand.

"Yes love," Aster whimpered raggedly, gripping his shoulders firmly and running desperate claws down his chest. His eyes were so heavily lidded they were practically closed, but Jack could see a hint of green between the pooka's lashes, and he smirked charmingly at him before stopping his lazy ministration and earning a new whine.

He could feel his husband's eyes on him as he brought his coated hand up to his face to examine. The substance was perfectly clear and just thick enough to adhere to a surface and smelled sharply of Aster. He rolled it around on his fingers for a moment before bringing his middle and ring fingers up to his mouth and sucking them between his lips experimentally. The taste was different from cum, but not better or worse, and he decided that he sort of liked it as far as bodily fluids go. His focus was brought back to reality when his Bunny groaned at the sight of him sucking on his pooka covered fingers and he let them slide from his mouth again.

"Maybe later I'll clean  _you_  up, Bunny," he suggested, lips twitching. He pressed his hand once more between his mate's legs and let the two appendages slip inside the tight hole once again, this time leaving no room for doubt that he meant to bring his mate to release. He found the spot against the opening and rubbed it in short, quick circles, forcing gasping cries from his target. "After you cum, Bunny, you want me to fill you with babies?" he panted, " _Moon_ , I wanna feel your hot slick body pressing around mine, Aster…"

Bunnymund gasped and jerked as he climaxed for the second time, and he wasted no time gripping Jack's erection in his paw and guiding him roughly to his body. He wrapped his strong legs around Jack's bottom as soon as they were aligned and pressed the head of his length into him before releasing him and pulling them together with a quick jerk.

Jack gasped. He hadn't expected the breach to be so smooth in such a tight space, and decided immediately that he was game if they ever wanted to have more children after this mating season. His only concern was that he was being surrounded by so much heat for so long that he may pass out shortly after expending himself. He reached down to provide his mate a  _hand_  and stopped himself, remembering that there was nothing that currently needed a hand, and he felt oddly discontent.

But he put it from his mind and tried to begin moving even though tense legs still seemed to be locking his hips against his mate's. The slight movement he did achieve was glorious, and he only had time to give a quick muttered warning that he wouldn't last long this time before the stimulation overwhelmed his senses, but his words were taken with no concern. He moved in quick presses for only about a half a minute before the slippery pressure overwhelmed him completely and he felt his seed shooting deeply into Aster's womb.

Despite his short stint, he toppled forward in exhaustion from his effort and let his Bunny manhandle him over the nest and to his side, pressing him securely against his matting body. He panted for breath as a rough tongue dragged across his face and into his hair. Yep, Aster was definitely in full-blown mating cycle mode. Paws were already running across his tired body, checking his muscles and bones and even beginning to try to stroke some life back into his flaccid cock.

One paw halted at his throat, feeling his pulse, then disappeared for a brief moment. Jack's eyes were already closed in a quick doze, but he heard ice snapping and knew his masterpiece was probably ruined now. But the prism was brought suddenly against his skin and rubbed against his neck and across his chest and he sighed in contentment, life leaking back into his weary form.

The icicle was melting in Aster's grasp and Jack could feel the water dripping across his skin and freezing in tiny rivulets between his abs. He was startled back into opening his eyes when a hot tongue brushed away the frozen streams on his stomach, and he could feel the familiar pool of arousal pull him from his stupor. Bunny was definitely not finished with him yet. "S'like you know exactly how to push all my buttons, Roo," he quipped lightly into the long ear brushing his cheek.

"Hmmm," the pooka agreed, rolling him back over until he was once more atop him, and made urgent little noises that sent shivers down Jack's spine. "Again Jack," he commanded, "Ah need you, love…"

Jack knew that familiar line from every mating cycle and knew that their forays into baby making were just beginning.


	2. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still hard at it. Purely more procreative intercourse with Jack taking charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: auto erotic asphyxiation that isn't exactly consensual...

Aster was vibrating with pent up energy as Jack tried to adjust himself again. He felt incredibly grateful for the cool touch of the ice just moments before as he pushed himself down his Bunny's chest until his knees were once again bent and tucked underneath the pooka's, lifting the solid body up slightly for better access. His semi-erect member was already showing interest as he pressed their bodies together and paused to take a breath.

Bunnymund was still slippery and hot and very much prepared for another session of lovemaking. Jack wondered idly if the lubrication was endless, and if so, how much liquid was this draining from his mate's body? He didn't want Aster to get dehydrated. He pressed his stiffening length between his husband's legs as he leaned forward to better get the pooka's undivided attention. "You wanna make more babies, Bunny?" he murmured, keeping his eyes trained on the shining green ones, waiting until he received confirmation to continue.

Aster nodded, arching up against him and rubbing their bodies together slickly, and Jack had to bite back a groan. He needed to appear in complete control, even if his mate was driving him crazy at the moment. He took a long breath and released it slowly through his nose, letting his body enjoy the feel of their combined movements. "You have to do everything your buck says, okay?" he breathed, letting his gaze drop so he could nuzzle his face against his Bunny's chest affectionately.

" _Jack_ …"

The breathy, whining plea almost toppled Jack's resolve, almost convinced him to just take his chances later, but he didn't want his mate to hurt himself involuntarily. It was  _his_  job to protect his Bunny, even from himself. And it was a job he took very seriously and dutifully fulfilled every mating season. "Promise you'll do what I say, Aster," he commanded again, more forcefully. He had to get this pledge while his mate was still coherent enough to make it and keep it.

"Ma oath, Jackie…please…"

Feeling a little smug at his success, Jack hummed happily through his grin, letting his mate feel his approval through the vibration, and he lifted himself back up to gain more leverage. He considered teasing his Bunny a little, but decided it wouldn't be fair this time. He  _had_  agreed, after all. Propping himself up with one arm, he brought his other between them and gripped himself, guiding his length to press against his mate's opening and letting go as he began to slide back inside of him once more.

Aster moaned lowly as he was filled, and couldn't help but wrap his legs around the slim torso between them, trapping the body against his own. Jack paused. While he loved the feel of the fur and muscle surrounding him, it was very difficult to move, and he wanted to make sure his mate enjoyed their coupling as much as he did, not just receive his genetic information.

He tensed his stomach and brought both arms up to gently untangle the furry limbs from around him. "Want you to stay nice and open for me, okay Bunny?" he panted, firmly planting the large feet of his mate against their nest before gently pressing his palms against the rabbit's thighs, widening his legs so he could move with more ease.

His mate was spread and open before him now, and Jack had to take a deep breath. He'd never imagined he would ever be in a situation or position like this, and it was almost overwhelming. The panting and tiny noises his Bunny was emitting weren't helping his stamina any, either. They were sending thrills down his spine and straight to his groin. He hoped he'd last a little longer this time and maybe let his husband enjoy it a bit, too. He pulled out slowly.

Aster moaned, and Jack could feel the muscles against on his legs tense with the desire for action. He ran a palm over one leg, kneading the muscle and rubbing fingers through fur. "Hmm, relax Bunny. Lemme make you feel good…" It was quickly becoming apparent that what could have been an unpleasant, necessary mating was in fact quite an enjoyable, pleasurable experience. It felt good to make love to his Bunny, and it seemed like the rabbit was also enjoying himself.

Exhilaration washed over Jack, and he pushed himself forward again, moving his hips easily with his new freedom and burying himself up to the hilt inside of his mate. He pulled out again and then pushed forward once more, taking up a gentle, steady rhythm against the overheated body that he was pressed. The moans and gasps where becoming more frantic from the pooka as he rocked against him, and Jack increased his speed to compensate for the building pleasure of his mate.

The tightness and slickness were slowly overwhelming him again, and he had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from spending himself too soon. He wanted his husband to topple before he did, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold himself back.

"Harder, mate…" Bunnymund gasped, thrusting himself into each motion of his mate's, meeting him and matching him.

Jack nearly lost it, but he instantly obeyed his Bunny's request and jerked forward violently, pushing himself as deeply and firmly against the hot body as he could. Cool perspiration was coating his skin now and he panted at the heat of his mate and the exertion he was putting forth. His legs ached at the combined strain of his own weight and motion and the pooka's weight resting on them, but he refused to slow his pace or ease up. Not when his lover was so close to climax.

Only a few more thrusts were completed before Aster tensed tightly around him and cried out hoarsely, body spasming and contracting around Jack's. The tightening of the hot tunnel around his length was too much, and he immediately followed behind his Bunny, cumming with a few half-hearted jerks before his legs gave out and he slumped forward tiredly, panting raggedly against the pooka's jaw as he struggled to catch his breath.

Aster was purring and nuzzling his damp forehead, and his paws were running soothingly up and down his aching back, and he was curling up around him in a cuddle. Even through his exhaustion, Jack couldn't help a cheeky grin from spreading across his face. Bunnymund  _liked_  it. The strong, stoic, warrior pooka was  _enjoying_  what Jack was doing to him, not just accepting it for the sake of procreation. They weren't just making babies, they were participating in an intimate, pleasurable, bonding experience; an experience his mate wanted to repeat and Jack was personally willing to oblige.

And then it hit Jack that for all they knew, they could have  _already_  created babies. Tears sprang to his eyes and he tried to hide his face as he choked on an overwhelmed sob trying to bubble up from his throat. From the moment Aster had accidentally planted the idea of a family in his head, Jack had wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted. And now here he was with his partner, his husband, his mate, making that dreamdesirewantwantwant _need_  a reality.

Bunnymund must have sensed the tension in his tired form because the purrs softened and arms halted around him, pulling him close. "Wha'swrong, love," he purred lovingly, "ev'rthin' alright?" The pooka nudged his nose against Jack's temple, dislodging his face from his chest to view the unshed tears. The pink nose twitched at the smell of the salt, and brows furrowed at what appeared to be Jack's distress. Ears perked attentively as Aster slowly came around from his stupor, and he rubbed his face against his mate's. "Tell me wha'swrong, Jack."

Jack let a guilty bark of laughter erupt from between his lips, and he smiled, burying his face back into his Bunny's chest. "Sorry…just happy…can't believe it I guess…" he admitted thickly, wrapping his arms more securely around his partner and running his fingers through the fur under his palms. "I love you, Aster."

The pooka relaxed and rumbled an answering purr, pulling the sprite closer still. Jack groaned when his legs were pulled from beneath Aster's weight and were able to straighten again, and he could feel the muscles in his thighs twitching in tiny pinpricks. The sensation was so interesting that he didn't realize his mate was grinding against him again, hot body rubbing up his stomach and abs. The slippery heat reminded him of his earlier concern and he pulled away, lifting himself to crouch over Bunnymund.

Aster growled at him, reaching up to pull him back down, but Jack hummed a warning back, and his mate halted momentarily. "You need to drink something, Bunny," he announced, leaning back to roll away from the pooka before the rabbit's hind legs could catch him and trap him. His exit from the nest wasn't his most graceful; his legs felt boneless, and he wobbled uncertainly from their quarters, ignoring the whining protest behind him.

The rest of the burrow felt stiflingly hot after spending the last while in the cool, ice-filled den of their room, and Jack was nearly panting by the time he reached into the large barrel of water he had prepared that morning. Chunks of ice still floated in it as he dipped a bucket into its depths and snatched a cup from nearby and padded back to his mate.

Only a couple of icy prisms shone in the dark den from where his Bunny had broken the chain of reflection earlier, but there was still enough light for Jack to see his mate in their nest as he entered and he flushed at the pooka's activities, but made no comment. He made an effort to ignore the provocative noises coming from their nest as he set the bucket in the floor beside their bed and dipped the cup into the cold water.

"Time for a quick break, Bunny," he commanded, and his thighs screamed in protest as he crawled back into their nest and marched his knees over to his husband, careful not to spill any of the refreshing liquid. "Drink all of it." Once the cup was taken from his outstretched hand, he carefully leaned back to press his back against the side of their bed and stretch his legs out in front of him, groaning pleasantly at the relief and listening intently to the sound of his mate's throat as he swallowed each gulp of water.

He had planned to force another cup on his husband, but as soon as the sound of drinking ceased, a furry limb was sliding across his lap, bringing with it a very aroused pooka. The cup was nowhere to be seen as Aster straddled him, and Jack had a feeling he wouldn't be able to search for it in the immediate future. At least he'd gotten one glass in.

Bunnymund tucked his head into the crook of Jack's shoulder and purred, chinning and nuzzling his skin, and occasionally nipping at the pale neck as he ran his paws down slim, cool sides. "Can't give ya kits if ya keep leavin' me, love," he whispered, squeezing Jack's hips between his legs and taking up a steady rocking motion against his mate's crotch.

The fur rubbing against his sore legs and the hot, slippery flesh teasing his reluctant length forced a groan from Jack. He was pinned against the nest completely by his Bunny's weight and the insistent rocking of Bunnymund's hips were pressing down on him just right. "…Aster…" he murmured against the soft ear pressed to his cheek, and he felt a shiver run down his Bunny's spine. He tried to thrust up into the movements, but his legs sent jolts of fire up his spine and he grunted in discomfort.

He was surprised when the pooka shushed him, pressing his shoulders down in a request to still. The bunny continued to move a moment more, testing his compliance, before running his tongue along his jawline and sucking an earlobe into his mouth. Jack moaned as each lapping, sucking sensation to his ear was matched with the slippery friction of his Bunny's grinding against his crotch. He was almost disappointed when his ear was released and hot breath ghosted across it. "My turn, love," Bunnymund murmured, "Let  _me_  make you feel good…"

Any remark insisting that things were  _already_  feeling pretty good were cut off when Aster reached down and firmly took Jack's neck in his mouth, clamping his teeth around his throat and pressing them firmly around his wind pipe, cutting off some, but not all of his breath. The odd sensation of teeth pressing around him caused Jack to be taken completely by surprise when his arms were suddenly pressed behind his back and held in the grasp of his mate. He opened his mouth to ask his Bunny what was going on and found he couldn't speak. The firm press of his throat was cutting off his vocal chords.

Panic was beginning to take hold and the lack of oxygen from his husband's jaws' solid grip was causing him to see bright points of light in his vision, and he couldn't even fight back because the pooka had his arms locked behind his back and his legs pinned underneath his heavy body. He was ready to give in and scream when suddenly a paw gripped his unnoticed erection and pressed it inside of his mate.

The scream turned into a choking gasp as he felt his length slide into Bunnymund's tight body, and the pooka hummed against his aching throat, sending tickles down into his chest and up into his nose. Then the rabbit began to move, undulating and planting himself on Jack's cock over and over in a painfully slow rhythm while licking the skin between his teeth and moaning with every thrust against his lover.

Jack's labored, restricted panting wasn't bringing him enough air for the pleasure building at the base of his spine, and the fur was brushing and tickling his chest as his Bunny swayed against him, and his shoulders ached with the forceful grip to his forearms, but he had a difficult time focusing on anything other than the slow squeeze enveloping his length over and over, and how hot it was and that he couldn't breathe and  _fuck_  Aster was purring against his skin now, and the pinpricks of light in his vision were beginning to erupt like fireworks behind his lids and his vision was blurring and slowly darkening against the lack of oxygen.

"Bu…nny…" he choked out, hoping the jagged word expressed his imminent release and probable blackout. The growl that vibrated against his throat in reply was the end of him, and he felt himself come unraveled more violently than he ever had before, and all he could manage was a silent cry as he felt his body expend itself forcefully into his mate. The sensation erupted within him and washed over every inch of his body, crawling just under his skin from his scalp to his toes. Only once his climax had completely worked itself out did the pooka release his jaws from his throat and allow him to gulp in mouthfuls of air.

"Tha's right, love. Fill me up…" Aster purred delightedly, still rocking and moving against his mate's softening cock.

Jack was beginning to understand what his husband had meant about a different kind of aggression as he leaned limply against the edge of the nest and tried to get his breathing back under control, unable to prevent his husband's grinding or other physical attention. His arms were abruptly released and his shoulders ached as he brought his limbs back around to his sides. The tongue was back at his throat, soothing the bruise that would undoubtedly be forming from the firm grip of teeth.

He truly felt ready to pass out and had to grasp his Bunny's hips firmly to halt their motion and prevent an unwanted erection so soon after such a violent event. He didn't think he could handle that in the next ten minutes. He needed to cool down for a bit. "Hot, bunny," he rasped, "There another icicle?"

Jack mentally cheered when the weight immediately disappeared from his lap and he let his eyes droop shut again as he listened to his husband find him some relief. A moment later a form weighed the blankets down next to him, and he groaned in pleasure as the ice started at his swelling throat and was gently rubbed down his torso and across his legs. The ministrations continued until the ice had completely melted and Jack was startled into opening his eyes again when he felt the weight shift as Bunnymund tried to regain his previous position atop him.

He reflexively gripped the base of the pooka's ears before he could sling a leg over him, and he guided his mate's head down to the pillows at his back, forcing Aster to lie down next to him. He hoped it didn't hurt or upset him, but the rabbit seemed compliant enough and laid still even after he released his ears. The wide, green eyed look directed at him forced a small smile to his lips, and he dropped a hand back to the furry head and stroked his fingers through his husband's fur absently. "How 'bout I clean you up and we rest a bit?" he asked, eying the pooka's fur and body. He'd need to find the cup and get more water for his mate.

Letting his hand drop into his Bunny's neck, he maintained contact and scratched along his jawline while groping in the bedding for the cup. After a stretch, he finally found it wedged in between the blankets and the edge of the nest, and he pulled it from its hiding place. He contemplated filling it himself, but that would require rolling over Aster and reaching down to the bucket. It would have been fine except his Bunny was currently nuzzling into his hand and licking his fingers, and he had a feeling nothing would be accomplished if he settled his weight upon his horny husband.

Instead, he pulled his hand away and replaced it with the one gripping the glass. "Fill this up and drink it, Bunny," he instructed over the whine, and let the cup be snatched from his grasp and dipped over the side of their nest. Bunnymund eyed him in irritation as he placed the glass to his lips and drank down the contents in one long drag.

"Fuckin' bossy larrikin," the pooka mumbled as he dropped the cup over the side of the nest and out of sight, "ah know how ta take care'a ma own goddamn self…"

Jack's brows shot into his hairline, "Whoa, that how the parent of our babies is gonna talk?" he only half-joked, wondering what had set his mate off so much. Had to be the female hormones. His husband had never been so hateful or ill during their mating season. He scooted closer, tucking himself against his Bunny's side and running his long fingers through the fur along the pooka's lower stomach, imagining the offspring that might be there at any time.

The physical contact seemed to be working because the tension was slowly draining from the slim side and an arm hesitantly wove around his shoulders, pulling him in more. A ticklish face finally nuzzled into his hair, rough tongue raking through the fine strands. This was more like it. Jack hummed happily, pleased to have actually settled his mate into resting for a moment.

He worked his fingers slowly lower, picking at the spots where bodily fluid had been left to dry and trying to comb out the worst of the stiffening fur. The lower his hand roamed the worse the mess got, and he grimaced despite himself. He really needed to get them  _both_  cleaned up. Chancing another outburst, he slowly pulled away from the pooka's grooming to look at his face. "Will you let me groom you too, Bunny?" he asked, theatrically keeping his gaze hidden below his lashes. Aster could never resist a little submission.

As predicted, an approving growl rumbled in his mate's chest, and a warm, wet nose nudged his jaw affectionately. "Hmm ma mate…you'll be such a good daddy…" the pooka murmured absently, nuzzling his face and inadvertently spreading a choking warmth through Jack's chest. Aster thought he would be a good parent. A wide smile plastered itself across his face as he tried to regain eye contact.

"You get me a wet rag?" he whispered into the pooka's side, eyes cut up to his mate. He was pleasantly surprised at the immediate nod and apparent movement to comply with his request, but then he heard ripping and the sound of sloshing, and the rabbit's fist came back with a corner of their bedding sopping with the water from the drinking bucket. At least it was clean. "…Thanks," he muttered back in resignation.

Taking the wet cloth, he began to rub it against the cleaner places of his mate's fur higher up on his torso, working in small, even strokes until his stomach was clear of any matting. He relaxed into the job when Bunnymund began to purr and leaned his head heavily over onto his shoulder, closing his eyes to enjoy the treatment.

Jack smiled into his husband's face, dragging the cloth across the rabbit's leg where the mess was considerably worse. He had to use both hands to clean the matting now, one engaged with the rag and the other picking through the sticky strands to keep them from tangling. He worked in silence for a few minutes, listening to the contented sounds of his mate and taking a much needed break in the gentle movements of his hands. "Babies are a messy business…" he murmured jokingly as he finally finished one leg and started on the next.

Aster hummed his agreement and repositioned himself, giving Jack more access to his fluid covered body. From their adjusted positions, the sprite was able to get his first good look at his Bunny's new physical characteristics and he was more than a little intrigued. While it was possible that his husband still had his normal male organs hidden beneath fur, they were not apparent. What  _was_  visible was the dark pink slit between the bunny's legs, much the same color as his erection when he had one.

It wasn't  _pretty_ , in his opinion, but it was interesting, and as he stroked the rag against the fur on the inside of his mate's thighs he watched in avid fascination as the pink folds swelled subtly and fresh liquid began to coat the exposed flesh. He was shaken from his observations when Aster groaned lowly, and he carefully wiped the rag along the edges of the slit, taking away the worst of the lubrication and excess semen. It would have to do for now. It seemed break time was over.

Jack was slightly daunted. He felt like he'd been through the ringer and his throat was sore and scratchy feeling and his legs felt useless, but his husband was obviously not through with him. He'd need to try another method if he was going to survive the next little while, at least until his Bunny was ready to take a nap. He knew  _he_  wouldn't say no to one at this point. He wasn't sure he had enough juice to go another round.

Laying the rag out carefully along the side of the nest, he wrapped his leg around one of Bunnymund's to keep him from pinning him again and he rolled his weight to sit on top of the furry limb, facing the rabbit and sitting up straight. His back appreciated the stretch and his legs felt better for the rest they'd gotten, and he tucked his feet underneath the pooka's body to keep his position without having to tense his thighs continuously.

Aster was leaning back against the side of the nest, paws bracing against the bedding and free leg bent, foot planted firmly into the nest to keep him from sliding down. His gaze was locked on Jack, waiting to see what his mate was planning next and his pink nose twitched, sniffing the cool air. His pupils were blown and the darkness of his eyes gave him a feral look that sent a shiver down Jack's spine.

Jack knew his husband could buck him off and pin him if he really wanted, but the pooka remained motionless, though tense, waiting for his companion to continue their mating. Aster wanted to be taken, and he wanted Jack to do it without his prompting.

Jack didn't have the stamina to come again before they had a real rest, and he didn't think it would hurt their chances if he did something solely for his mate. He'd already cleaned some excess seed away from the pooka; no need to overdo things at the moment. Instead, he leaned back to free both hands and almost nonchalantly began rubbing the exposed flesh of his mate with his fingers.

Bunnymund moaned, letting his eyes roll back into his head as his mate's nimble fingers pressed and rubbed and probed. The slide of the digits overwhelmed him, and he gasped when Jack found the clitoris inside of him again. The weight on his leg halted his needy grinding, and he was forced to remain still as he endured the teasing ministrations.

"We're gonna take a nap after this, okay Bunny?" Jack murmured lowly, trying to make his croaking voice sound as much like a growl as he could muster without coughing. He kept his movements slow and deliberate and patient as he waited for acquiescence.

Aster nodded mindlessly and whined when a single digit completely entered him and slid back out just as smoothly as it had come. It repeated the movement a few more times, causing the pooka's breath to become erratic and his eyes to screw shut. They snapped back open, accompanied by a sharp gasp when he felt another slick finger trail between his legs as the other hand pumped against him and a slippery digit invaded his anus. "Jack!" he cried, unable to keep still any longer.

Jack grinned, letting his husband writhe underneath of him as he focused on setting a rhythm between his two occupied hands. "You like that? Am I making you feel good, Bunny?" he teased, enjoying his rare moment of complete control.

" _Fuck_ ," Aster choked as he felt the long, cool digit brush his prostate.

Jack was high on the power he had, and he smirked down at his mate, "Naughty naughty, Bunny Bun," he cooed, and pulled his hand from the pooka's slick slit, leaving only his other hand to probe his husband. "I'll not let our babies hear words like that."

Bunnymund whimpered raggedly as his thrust his hips uselessly against his mate. "M'sorry, love. Ah won't do it again…" he begged, clawing into the blankets so as not to accidentally hurt his husband.

Jack hummed thoughtfully as he watched his finger plunge into and out of his husband's entrance and he let his other hand trail and touch the slick, pink flesh above it teasingly. "You'll be good and take a nap with me?" he asked assessingly.

"Yes Jack, anithin!" Aster wailed in reply.

The sprite smiled softly. "My perfect mate," he murmured, and slipped two fingers back into his husband's slippery hole. He didn't drag out any more torturous teasing, he just found the spot inside of his Bunny and gently pinched it between his fingers, rubbing it swiftly in tight flicks. He kept his other hand pressed securely against the pooka's rectum, wriggling his finger when he could focus enough to complete both tasks, and within moments his mate was coming, body going rigid and tightening in contractions around his hands as he let the rabbit ride out his climax.

He gingerly pulled both hands away from his husband as his body relaxed again, and wiped himself off against the blankets below them. Aster was sprawled and panting tiredly, not moving to dislodge his weight or even clean himself up. The pooka looked slightly catatonic, and Jack worried that he had gone too far. "You alright, roo?" he asked hesitantly.

Bunnymund grunted, and finally wiggled enough to make enough room for Jack to lay down beside him. "Sleep," he panted, eyelids already dropping closed and arm groping blindly for his mate. Jack smiled, and covered his yawn with the back of his hand. He couldn't agree more with the sentiment.


	3. Breakfast and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's about eating... things...

Jack was surprised when he woke to find Aster still sleeping peacefully by his side. Normally the pooka would be awake long before him during his mating season and already anxious and fidgety as he waited on his mate to rouse. Light was filtering in through their high window, so he knew it had to be at least morning.

Careful not to wake his sleeping husband, Jack stealthily crawled from the nest to search for the missing cup again. As soon as he had his balance on the earthen floor he grimaced. His throat felt swollen and achy and his skin was tight and itchy and stiff from the fluids adhering to his neglected form, and he cast his eyes to the edge of their bed where he had draped the cloth the night before. It was still there.

Thank MiM.

He waddled around to Bunnymund's side and snatched up the dry rag thankfully, ducking to dip the soiled cloth in the bucket and halting. His eyes alighted on the cup as he bent over, resting innocuously on its side a half a foot behind the pail and he grinned. He picked the cup up and dipped it first into the water, freezing the glass so that his Bunny's drink would be nice and cold when he finally decided to wake up, then he dunked the rag into what was left in the bucket, soaking up as much cleansing liquid as he could.

He made sure the cup was in a safe place and within Bunnymund's reach before making short work of wiping himself off. Rubbing the crusting material from his skin, the air began to take on the distinctly sharp Aster scent of their lovemaking and Jack couldn't help looking up at the form of his sleeping mate, remembering the night before.

His heart sped up at the recollection of Aster's gaze and heavy breaths and voice while they coupled, and he had to look away and focus to reel himself back in. It had only been a single evening. Who knew how long they had left of his Bunny's heat and he needed to pace himself. He considered for a moment going out for a quick breath of fresh air, but dismissed it almost immediately. He did  _not_  want to be gone when Aster woke up. Not right now.

Instead, he crept back around to his side of their nest and crawled back into the comfortable bedding, scooting in until he sat cross legged behind the pooka's exposed back, gazing down at him. He smiled as he took in the even rise and fall of his chest and the occasional twitch of whiskers or flick of an ear. His Bunny's form was prone and relaxed and completely at ease, safe in the company of his mate, and Jack felt love bloom in his chest all over again.

He absently reached down and began to knead the shoulder not tucked underneath of his husband, squeezing and rubbing the muscle in slow, smooth constrictions. The pooka didn't feel tense, but Jack wanted the contact and small activity as he waited for Bunnymund to wake up. He wanted to see if his mate was ready to eat this morning, or if he would need to wait until the evening.

He was slightly embarrassed with himself when just the innocent touching began to arouse him. He was pretty sure that Bunny's heat affected him, though to a lesser degree, as well as it did Aster. Which, he supposed, made sense. It was probably best for all involved that both partners were amiable to mating season.

He was debating on having a wank, as the pooka would put it, when Bunnymund began half-heartedly stretching under his grasp. Happy and a little relieved that his mate was finally awakening, Jack leaned forward and nuzzled into the rabbit's fluffy cheek with a smile. "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured in his gravel voice, grinning, "You hungry?"

Aster arched into him, stretching his back and legs before relaxing again with a purr. "Not fer food, love," he murmured, tilting his head back to butt it against Jack, eyes still closed as he adjusted to the morning light.

"Good," Jack was surprised with himself, but too excited to worry much, as he unfolded his legs and leaned over his husband, pressing the shoulder he was gripping forward until Bunnymund's chest was pressed into the bedding, thrilling at the pooka's grunt of surprise. He rolled over him, leaning his weight into the furry back and pressing his arm against the rabbit's shoulders, keeping him lightly pinned. "I owe you for choking me."

Aster was struggling to pull his face from the blankets, and when he finally turned his head enough to the side to be clear of the bedding and strain his gaze toward his husband, he was panting and his nose was pinker and his usually bright eyes were ebony. "You liked it, mate," he challenged roughly, repressing a groan as the sprite wriggled down between his legs, "You liked feeling helpless while ah rode ya."

Jack did groan. "Shut up, Bunny," he rasped, "I wanna be in you for more than just a second." Now perched between his husband's legs, he used his free hand to grab the base of the pooka's tail and tug it up, forcing his hips to rise for him and revealing his already slippery hole. He couldn't help his smirk at the sight as he pressed his erection against it. "Feels like you  _like_  what I'm about to do, too. You like it Bunny?"

"Yes."

Jack had to squeeze his eyes shut as he rubbed himself against the stifling heat of his mate's swollen hole, not letting himself enter the pooka. Below him, whimpering whines were erupting unabashedly from the usually self-controlled Guardian. He knew it wouldn't do when Aster tried to muffle his voice in the blankets, and he adjusted the arm across his mate's shoulders to grip his long ears securely at their base. Gently, he pulled them, forcing Aster's head to lift from the bedding, arching his neck back slightly.

He had to pause at the sight of his husband below him, downy tail pressed against his lower stomach, back strained in a lovely arch, and head raised high at the insistent grip of his ears. He couldn't delay it anymore. He pressed himself slowly into his Bunny.

Unable to muffle his voice, Aster moaned loudly as every inch filled him up and pressed in, stilling for a moment as Jack adjusted to the hot, wet, tightness with satisfaction. He pulled out just as slowly, enjoying the keening noises of his lover, and he tugged his ears just a little, earning a slightly pained gasp. Keeping his tight grasp firmly on the pooka's ears, he immediately set a quick, steady pace of thrusts, slamming his hips into his husband's haunches with every forward motion.

"Jack!" Bunnymund gasped as the hard length spearing him raked roughly against his clit. His ears were aching and he felt vulnerable with his throat exposed and he felt swollen and sensitive against every thrust his mate forced upon him. He wasn't used to Jack's confidence or dominance, and it turned him on even more. Their kits would be strong and powerful with such an impressive father. And then his mate hit him just right again and he cried out, and then it happened once more and he couldn't focus on thoughts anymore. "Oh, right there, mate!" he begged.

Jack grunted in acknowledgement and twisted his hips to compensate for the perfect angle, and when Aster cried out again he felt himself coming dangerously close to toppling. He bit his lip and continued the merciless pace he had set, reducing his Bunny to an incoherent mess of wails and gasps. The wanton sounds were dwindling his resolve and he had to bite down harder to hold himself back. "Aster, I'm gonna cum," he warned breathlessly, "Come on, Bunny, cum for me. I want you to feel it, too…"

His encouragement spurred his husband on, and it only took a couple more thrusts before his mate was shuddering and crying out below him, back arching up rigidly as his body tightened around Jack's embedded erection, constricting even more deliciously around him and finally forcing Jack's own climax. The sprite felt the cool seed shoot forcefully into his mate, a shocking difference to the heat around him, and relished his Bunny's shiver at being filled by the alien material.

He released his mate's ears and let him topple forward, lying prone and panting on their sheets as Jack sat back, pulling himself free and gathering his own breath. Impulsively, he replaced his deflating length with his hand, knowing from the previous night that just because he was finished for the moment didn't mean his husband was. The lubrication coated his palm immediately as he rubbed his fingers along his mate's hot opening.

He had assumed correctly; Bunnymund was still swollen and leaking with arousal and his hips rose up to meet his mate's cool touch even as he lay panting in the bedding. His fluffy, perky tail was pressed into his back, giving Jack more access to him, even as he shivered and jerked at the over-stimulation of being caressed so soon after his orgasm. Long, skilled fingers teased and pressed against his opening, promising penetration without following through, and Bunnymund whined with need.

Jack could see drops of his cum trying to leak out of his mate's opening and he was hesitant to press into him. He didn't want their hard work to be wasted. But his husband was groaning and thrusting up into his touch pleadingly and he couldn't deny his love the pleasure he was searching for. He speared a single finger into the pooka's vagina, groping and feeling for the clitoris on its wall, and grinned when he felt and tickled the rigid nub and his mate screamed.

The scent in the air was thick, at least as thick as the night before, and Jack felt like he was drowning in the sex of his mate. He wanted to lean down and press his face into the source of that heady aroma, especially when his touches forced his lover to go rigid once more and convulse in ecstasy as another orgasm was pulled from is body. He wanted himself covered and covering the pungent pheromones, to rake his teeth across every inch of the rabbit in ownership…and he didn't know why. All he knew was the need.

He pulled his soggy hand away from his husband's organs and crawled up to join him, but he was panting for a completely different reason. Wrapping himself around his mate's torso and shoulders, he nuzzled roughly into his neck, nipping along his furry jawline and humming anxiously into his ear. He let his moist hand trail up Aster's neck and drag over his chin, and he groaned when the pooka slurped his coated digits into his mouth to suck the lubrication from between his fingers and under his nails.

Jack's tongue flicked out to lick the rabbit's soft ear as he exhaled roughly at the erotic treatment of his hand. The pooka carefully applied suction to each of his fingers, taking each in turn within his mouth to squeeze and suck as his tongue removed all foreign material. The roughness of the hot muscle under his nails tickled, and he accidentally let a small gust of cold air go against his love's overheated skin. He shivered when hot breath exhaled through the pooka's nose across his palm as his mate's tongue dragged languidly across it, finishing his thorough grooming.

Hit with sudden inspiration, he purred softly into his lover's sensitive ear. "My turn to groom you, Bunny," he announced quietly, pulling his hand away from the hungry mouth of his husband. His heart was pounding as he leaned away from the overheated body and extracted his hands from the pooka's hold, placing them on either side of his skull, thumbs pressed just below his ears. Green eyes watched him intently as he leaned slowly in and dragged his own tongue carefully across the rabbit's muzzle.

His favorite hot tongue immediately darted out to join his, but he ignored it in favor of the fur and lips as he continued to lick and tidy his Bunny's mouth. He felt himself growing hard again and pressed against the soft body tightly, letting something like a sigh escape between them as he finished. Once satisfied, he finally took Bunnymund's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, raking is teeth across it as he pulled it as far into his mouth as he could, wanting to choke on it. He let his lips press around it as it writhed inside of his mouth, warming him in a way he never expected. When he finally pulled away from their kiss, Aster's breath fogged in his face and the green was once more gone from his eyes.

Jack didn't know who did what first, him tugging his bunny up his chest or Aster pushing him back; all he knew was that his arms were suddenly around his mate's hips coaxing him urgently further up his body as claws raked through his hair. The light from the morning was drowned out of his vision as strong legs came to rest on either side of his head and his arms tightened further around the pooka's rear, pulling him the last short distance to his mouth.

At first he wasn't sure if he was drowning or suffocating as his nose pressed into the fur just above his mate's sex and he tried not to sputter on the copious amounts of fluids coating his face. He frantically opened his mouth, trying to snuffle some of the fur from out of his nose and he gripped the more feminine hips above him, easing the rabbit's weight slightly off his face for a breath, his head already pressed into the bedding below them.

After a refreshing gulp of air, he finally attempted to speak, maybe suggest they continue  _grooming_  in another position, but his tongue swiped soft, tangy skin and the bedding suddenly dipped as Bunnymund leaned back on his arms to hold himself up with a choked obscenity that went straight to Jack's groin. Instead of speaking, he grasped the hips firmly and rocked them gently, so as not to suffocate himself, and pressed his tongue against slippery flesh of his mate. A low, growling moan rumbled through the pooka, and didn't stop as Jack let his tongue slide along and into the cleft of his Bunny's labia.

The taste was more tangy and even a little salty as the liquid mixed with the sweat of his and his mate's skin, and the musky smell was pungent and thick and clashed with the taste. Jack didn't think he would enjoy this if it were with any other being than the one he was with now, but knowing the sensations trying to overpower him were his mate's made the experience exciting, if a little unpalatable.

It was obvious that true grooming would be impossible; lubricant was already running down his chin and across his throat as Aster rocked against him, and he was lapping up all that came in contact with his mouth. But the sounds that his mate was making were wondrous and his own arousal ached in want of attention and he wondered if he would  _mind_  drowning right now.

He didn't intentionally thrust up into his husband's back, but when he did the oppressive heat suddenly disappeared from above him, and for once Jack actually felt a little  _cold_. He was blinking at the bright light shining in from the windows and wondering what he had done wrong when his vision was suddenly blocked again and the hot weight was back, Aster flinging a leg haphazardly over his head and settling back in backwards.

Jack was hesitantly flicking his tongue out again when his Bunny's hot mouth encased his erection with a firm suck and he saw stars explode behind his lids. He immediately leaned up and in between his mate's legs, plunging his tongue as deeply into his husband's body as he could. The attention to his own arousal slacked off as the pooka cried out above him, panting around his length as he pumped his tongue into and out of the slippery hole. He repeated the motion a few times before pulling out again for a breath and lapping long strokes along the entire external length of his Bunny.

Aster was doing a poor job at focusing, only sucking half-heartedly between whimpers and groans, and settling finally with just lapping at the length in his mouth as he moaned and whined at his husband's treatment. And Jack was being tortured; the vibration and gentle touch of huffed breath against his length was killing him, and he couldn't help but thrust gently into his mate's mouth for more attention. In a vain attempt, Bunnymund attempted to focus more on his husband's pleasure, but to no avail.

Jack buried his tongue once more into the hot, wet tunnel against his mouth, earning another wail from the pooka. He probed the passage, wriggling and tasting and feeling as well as he could, searching for the nub he knew was there. He grinned wetly even as Aster tried to suffocate him by pressing down against his face with a ragged cry as he flicked his tongue across his mate's internal clit. He crushed his tongue against the sensitive spot and licked it furiously, hoping he wouldn't pass out from another unintentional asphyxiation.

Black spots were beginning to cloud his vision when suddenly his mate wasn't pressing against his face anymore, and the pooka deftly flung his leg back over Jack's head and turned to press against him again. Jack could tell Aster meant to finish them off, but he wasn't ready yet. He used all the strength he could muster to push the pooka off of him and press him back into the nest once more, this time facing him from within the blankets.

Before the rabbit could question him, he took one of the large feet and threw it over his shoulder, hefting his mate's hips up and leaning down to bring his mouth down on his husband once more. Aster  _liked_  his mouth on him; he wanted to continue doing what his lover liked, the future barer of their babies. His mouth enclosed around the swollen lips and he rolled them over his tongue and between his teeth, humming in satisfaction when Bunnymund arched back off the bedding. His hand stroked the fluffy tail in his grip as he licked and sucked, not giving his husband enough to topple, until a digit brushed over the neglected entrance and he pushed the finger inside of his partner, pumping it in time with his tongue's strokes.

" _Jack_!"

He knew his Bunny was going to come at any moment and the selfish part of him stopped his ministrations, pulling his hand and face away from his companion's crotch again and lowering him back down onto the bed. Aster whimpered needily until he pressed his erection between the swollen lips of his mate and thrust violently into him. He pressed his face into the furry chest, whispering wordlessly even as his mate cried out and toppled, squeezing around the length as he came, but Jack couldn't stop as he pulled out of the constricting hole and pushed back in again, pumping and thrusting even as Aster shook around him, oversensitive and flinching from his touch. It only took a moment more before he, too, followed, expending himself inside his mate.

They lay together in a limp pile, panting and exhausted in the morning light, and Jack licked his lips before remembering the drink he had set aside for his mate earlier. Fumbling clumsily to the end of the nest, he dropped his limp arm over the side and scrabbled for the cup, fingering the rim finally and pulling it up with slick fingers, offering the item to his husband in a shaking grip. "Drink this, Bunny," he panted, sighing in relief when the water was taken from him and immediately emptied, "Do…do you want me to make you some food?" he asked.

Warm arms encircled him and cuddled him tightly to his mate's chest. He grinned despite himself when a wet nose touched his forehead and snuffled through his hair in interest. "M'alright, love. Ah'm quite satisfied…" Bunnymund's accented voice purred in his hair, tongue dragging through his disheveled locks. Jack had a feeling there were areas on both of them that demanded more immediate attention, but he kept quiet and enjoyed the feel of the comforting grooming. He didn't want to piss his husband off again. Crazy ass rabbit.

The feel of his mate's tongue in his hair made him drowsy, and Jack almost missed the slow creep of a paw down his back, finally resting on the curve of his rear. He grinned cheekily, wondering what his Bunny had in mind now. He hoped it didn't take as much effort from him as some of their previous activities. He really needed to work on pacing himself. "What'cha thinkin', Roo?" he quipped lazily, flinching when the target of his ribbing squeezed his ass a little more roughly than necessary.

"Aughta smack that sassy mouth, love," Aster growled from the top of his head, "But ah want'i in full workin' order…"

"How romantic," Jack grinned in reply, nuzzling into his mate, "You always know just what to say." His Bunny didn't seem overly impressed with his joke, and chose to ignore it, focusing instead on rubbing his behind and purring against his head. He knew that his mate was fully aware of his inability to perform at the moment, and he wondered idly where this was going.

As if reading his mind, the pooka let a claw run down his spine and crack, covertly spreading his legs before he stopped just over his practically forgotten entrance. He shivered when the pad of his pooka's paw rested inertly over it, making no other move, assessing his reaction to the unvoiced suggestion. He shifted, feeling the touch rub against him as he moved, and let out an unintended breath as his heart sped up despite himself. It had been weeks before mating season since they'd made love, they'd been too busy frantically trying to prepare, and Jack realized with sudden regret that if this attempt was successful they probably wouldn't be able have the sex he was used to for a  _year_.

That particular revelation made him desperate and he began to rock urgently against the paw between his legs, wanting to feel his Bunny against him, wanting to feel his Bunny inside of him. He whined when he pressed himself against the rubbing digit and it refused to penetrate him. "Please Aster," he murmured into the fur his face was buried in, mouth tight at the bubbling need. Purring vibrated against his body and tickled him, and he could feel his unwilling arousal begin to reawaken.

"Ah've got an idea, love," Aster whispered into his ear, "Wanna try it?"

"Yes."

"Don't even know what it is yet, mate," the deep voice rumbled in amusement.

"Are we gonna have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's do it."

Jack didn't care about the soft shudder of laughter at his expense, and he ignored the ribs of "insatiable, mate," and "thought it was  _my_  heat" because Aster was still rubbing against his entrance and  _still_  not breaching him. He let out a cry of protest when the paw disappeared completely, returning to his back to clutch him firmly to his mate's chest as the pooka leaned back and reached over the side of the nest, fumbling through several somethings by the sound of it. The jostling noises stopped when his husband finally seemed to grasp what he'd been looking for and pulled it up, presenting his find to his mate.

Jack looked at the cock and then up at his mate. Eyes the color of fresh grass were watching him in request and he didn't understand what the question was. He didn't know what the purpose of the larger than necessary flat end was on its one side, but the rest of it looked fairly standard. He was pretty sure he could figure out what to do with  _that_  end. He raised his brows at the rabbit expectantly and nuzzled against the furry chest in acquiescence.

He was surprised when he was lifted and carried unceremoniously out of the nest and into the floor by their bed, pressed tightly against his husband as the pooka crouched down and set the dildo on the floor. Then Jack understood what the flat side was for and his heart rate picked up. He licked his lips and glanced back up to his mate. "What do you want me to do, Bunny?" he asked nervously.

"Freeze it to the floor, love. Make it easier," Bunnymund suggested, not really answering Jack's question. He shrugged, supposing he'd find out soon enough as he untangled from the rabbit, and made sure it was where his Bunny wanted it before pressing down around it, covering it with a thin, but solid coat of ice, cementing it firmly into the floor.

He squeaked when his hips were suddenly grabbed and manipulated roughly until his knees were nearly coming off the ground, and he cried out when a hot tongue plunged into his ass without warning. Speech was a foreign concept as he became overwhelmed with the feeling of the muscle pumping into and out of him and his previous physical reluctance at arousal was no longer a problem. Every motion of the tongue inside of him was making him harder and harder, and he was panting mindlessly by the time the motion let up.

"Bunny!" he rasped, feeling the same tongue begin to run up his spine, fur brushing his back as the lean, muscled body moved against him. A paw, slippery with lube replaced the tongue as he felt his mate's breath ghost across his shoulder and a slick digit pressed inside of him once more as Bunnymund bit down on the nape of his neck, not quite hard enough to break skin, but ensuring Jack stay still and compliant. He moaned as the new pumping became more intense with the addition of another digit, and had to lean heavily against the side of the nest to keep himself upright.

And then just as suddenly the mouth was gone along with the paw, and his hips were once more grabbed and turned so that he faced his mate, back against the side of the nest. Aster's dark eyes were molten as they flicked over his face, taking in the sight of his breathlessness, flush, and parted lips. "Let me do it all f'us, love," he requested cryptically, taking Jack's hips and lifting him gently, pulling him away from the bed until he was lifted and poised above the dildo. The rabbit reached clumsily between his legs, coating his palm and rubbing it on the waiting length before he slowly lowered him down, trying to keep the motion steady and comfortable.

Jack groaned as the toy entered him. It wasn't as big a his husband normally was, but it burned and stretched him, and he whimpered when he was finally lowered completely and sitting on the ice planting it to the ground. The soothing feeling of ice made the hot tongue that flicked across his nose even more shocking, and his eyes snapped up to meet Bunnymund's.

He expected to be lifted and lowered back down, so he was surprised when the pooka crawled over him instead, pressing his hot body against Jack's as he adjusted their legs to twine together comfortably. The dildo required Jack to stay still as his Bunny took his erection and guided it to his own swollen hole and he gasped as he entered his mate. The pooka moaned quietly as he impaled himself on Jack's cock and rocked lazily against him.

"Yer s'much fun, mate," Aster panted, "Ah could do this all day…"

Jack whimpered, unable to articulate further at the feeling of being filled as his Bunny rode him. Then the motion stopped and Bunnymund lifted up slightly, nearly coming off his length and Jack cried out hoarsely when he was lifted from the toy and pressed back into his lover, then lowered back down again to be filled once more while pulling out of Aster. He was at his husband's mercy being lifted and enveloped in staggering heat, then lowered and pressed against the cold ice on the floor.

The pace was too slow for him to achieve climax and he was gasping and twisting his fingers through the fur on Bunnymund's chest in a matter of moments, causing his mate to growl and slow the pace even further. "Put those hands to good use, love, lower down," the pooka commanded. Jack wasn't entirely sure what was expected, but he made considerable effort to loosen his hold on the fur and run his fingers slowly down the rabbit's chest and toward his abs, where he suddenly felt a hard nub beneath the hair.

Even while being pumped and rode, curiosity piqued and Jack rubbed his thumb over the nub and Aster gasped, jerking slightly and picking up his speed with Jack's hips. The sprite was surprised but delighted, and he immediately roamed his fingers through the surrounding area, searching for another. He found three others and took his time feeling them and rubbing lazy circles across them as Bunnymund moaned and faltered his rhythm to stop a moment. "Why've I never felt them before, Bunny?" he couldn't help but ask. He felt slightly cheated.

"Didn't exactly need um before, mate," the pooka replied breathlessly, and he grunted when Jack pinched one between his fingers.

The toy deep inside of him was beginning to get uncomfortable and Jack made an effort to move, reminding Aster of their activities, and as the pooka shakily took up his movements again Jack settled with rubbing his fingers across two nipples as he was rocked between husband and dildo. The pace was definitely speeding up now and suddenly the toy rubbed against the spot inside of him and he screamed, clutching Aster for dear life as he continued to move from his mate's ministrations.

Bunnymund shifted him slightly to compensate for his prostate and continued lifting him off the toy and into himself over and over again, reducing him to a babbling mess of pleas of moans. "That cock feel good, Jackie?" Aster groaned, sitting him down on it and settling for riding him now, unable to focus enough on the effort of the extra movement. He lifted himself off of Jack and plunged back down on him much more quickly, panting with each motion. "Can't feel better than yers, love."

The toy pressed deeply into him every time Bunny lanced himself upon his length, and Jack couldn't hold on much longer. He muttered a warning raggedly and hoped his mate was focused enough to hear him. Aster nodded against him and purred through his own moans. "Gimme some kits, love. Fill me up," he commanded and picked up his pace even more, nearly vibrating against Jack as he moved.

Jack screamed again, letting his climax rip across him as he felt himself clench around the toy and his seed shot forcefully into his mate's womb, and he choked when his moments long orgasm was joined by the deep moan of his husband as his body tightened and contracted around his length. Pleasure was nearly becoming pain by the time Aster relaxed again and tiredly pulled away from him, carefully holding him up until he was able to slide Jack off of the dildo and lay him in the floor beside him.

Jack could see the pooka's limbs shaking as he propped himself over the sprite and began to groom his face, and he knew he'd be shaking too if he bothered to use any of his muscles. As it was, he was content to lay limply in the floor letting his lover do as he pleased. "I love you, Bunny," he mumbled quietly through slack lips.

"Love you, too, Jackie," the rabbit purred from his cheek, unexpectedly pressing a gentle kiss to the area he was grooming. "Take a nap, love. Ah already want you again…"

Jack laughed softly but closed his eyes, hardly able to turn down a quick nap when it was being so sweetly offered. When he woke up he would feed his mate. But for now he was content to rest while the pooka settled himself.

 


	4. Chance'a Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is hiding suspicions and Jack seeks proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life has been really bad and really crazy. I will try to get the rest of the chapters up in a timely manner, too!

Jack woke up with a knot of anxiety sitting in his gut like a stone. It was the morning of the fifteenth day of Bunnymund's rut, the longest season they had experienced together by far. And it was beginning to take a toll on his mate, both physically and emotionally. Aster's fur was losing its glossy shine and thinning out from his complete lack of regard to his personal welfare and he was beginning to lose a little weight. The fact that Jack could notice the subtle weight loss after just fifteen days frightened him.

Bunnymund's mood was also deteriorating. Last night Jack had been forced to sooth an inconsolable Easter Bunny for at least an hour when he had left a deep, purple bruise on his shoulder from a love bite. The whispered words of solace and gentle stroking of ears and neck had slowly warped into heavy petting and dirty talk, which led to another fevered burst of love making. Then the pooka expelled another eruption of sharp anger when Jack had been too tired for anything more than a nap afterward, spitting accusations and insults like bees.

Jack wondered if  _all_  females were that crazy and just got used to controlling and hiding it, or if his mate was a special case. He knew better than to ask his husband. He wasn't stupid. And in the end he supposed it didn't matter because Aster was the only being he would ever be with. Still, his curiosity was captivated.

So when he woke on the fifteenth day with a sleepy pooka looking at him from the sheets of their nest the stone in his gut grew heavy. How long had Aster been awake? What did that unsmiling look mean in his eyes? He wasn't moving or making any unusual noises. Was his rut over? Was he getting sick? Did something not feel right? Had he done or said something in his sleep to upset his mate?

"Morning Aster," he whispered quietly, deciding to breach the silence with neutrality and affirmation.

"Ah've not been fair to ya…" Bunnymund murmured in reply.

Jack resisted the urge to narrow his eyes. The seemingly straightforward comment felt like a trap. He'd fallen into more than one verbal entanglement over the last several days that began similarly to this comment. He refused to fall for it. "What do you mean, Bunny?" he asked instead, hoping that his question would clarify, not spark ire. He wasn't above stacking the deck in his favor, and chose to cuddle closer to his pooka as he asked, tucking his head into the crook of his mate's neck and muffling the last of his words in fur. He grinned when his actions elicited soft purrs.

"Ah've been a right arse to ya, love," Aster murmured, running claws gently up and down Jack's back as he simply lay against his mate and enjoyed the warmth and softness, "and ya haven't left me once…"

Jack could feel the muscles under his body tense in the unfortunately familiar state indicating tears and breathed out slowly. He didn't want to deal with this first thing so he needed to cut it off at the source. "Not gonna make babies if I'm not with you, right Roo?" he joked gently, smiling when the abs unclenched and arms tightened up around him instead. If Aster was worked up over silly nicknames he wouldn't be focusing on other things.

" _Don't_  call me Roo," the pooka growled, nipping the top of his head none-too-gently in reprimand before taking up grooming the same spot. The combination of the sharp pain followed by the soothing strokes of the tongue melted Jack, and he hummed happily against the solid body in which he sheltered, letting a few glorious minutes pass in comfortable grooming.

"S'when do ya think we'll know you've got babies?" he slurred into the serene silence and instantly regretted that he opened his mouth. The soft, pliant body of his mate went instantly rigid and tense, and the grooming ceased. A heavy breath released over the top of his head and Jack could swear the heart under his ear was speeding up at an alarming rate. What had he done now?

"Don't ya think ah'd tell ya if ah's sure? Do ya  _want_  me to get yer hopes up uselessly if ah don't know?" Aster hissed, hackles rising, "Are ya tired of me, mate? Are ya done?" The rough, accented voice cracked in distressed panic.

Jack was completely confused again. The first questions sparked a shining hope within him despite their scathing presentation, but the last queries were so full of dread Jack couldn't determine what had sparked them. He decided to alleviate his Bunny's fear before asking about the seemingly wonderful implication his mate had made. He pulled his face away from the comfortable crook and wrapped his arms securely around his unwilling husband, pulling them together in a tight embrace. His cool breath ghosted against Bunnymund's muzzle and he held in a loving giggle at the twitching nose. "I'll never be tired of you, Bunny," he promised.

He pressed a firm, chaste kiss to the pink, trembling nose and flicked his tongue out to graze the hot skin playfully, finally letting his giggle out at the offended scoff his actions earned. He strengthened his hold on his pooka when firm arms finally wrapped around him in a reciprocal hug and he felt the familiar tightening in his gut that accompanied the close proximity and affection. "And I'm not done 'til you want me to be done," he whispered sincerely, "My beautiful mate."

He toyed with the temptation to act on his promise, but Aster's heart was beginning to slow again into its normal, calm rhythm and Jack knew conversation would be practically impossible if his husband was focused on their bodies. So he resisted and instead decided to employ his hands with stroking through the unkempt fur and kneading the base of long ears. "So…" he began hesitantly once the rabbit was reduced to quiet purring, "I know you'd tell me if you were sure…" He paused to let the slight tension ease from his Bunny's form at the revisiting of the apparently distressing conversation. "…But would you tell me if you thought you  _might_  be pregnant?"

Jack sucked in a breath of his own at his mate's considering hesitation. Bunnymund was holding back. And it both irritated and hurt Jack. Why would his Bunny not want to tell him? He kept his mouth shut, though. Aster obviously didn't need guilt to be added to the blatantly afflicted emotions he was experiencing and working through. His mounting anticipation was obliterated when the pooka visibly deflated and tucked his face into Jack's neck to hide, nuzzling miserably into cool skin for comfort. "Ah don't know, Jackie…" he finally murmured.

"Don't know if you'd tell me?" Jack asked cautiously, pressing the rabbit's face closer to him protectively and running his palm across the long, folded, floppy ears. The statement seemed much more loaded than just a simple reply. It felt like a confession and a question and a plea.

"Ah don't know if ah am, love….Ah think…." The rumbling voice trailed off again.

Jack resisted the urge to squirm and childishly demand answers with a stomp of a foot, but his mate was driving him crazy with fluttering hope and teasing half-admissions. "You think…?" he prompted as patiently as he could, shifting a little and wishing he could stand up and pace  _at least_  for this conversation, not be trapped and immobile by a potentially pregnant and definitely volatile Easter Bunny.

"What does it matta what ah think, Jack?" Aster barked hatefully after an unsure beat, nipping his neck harshly and breaking the comfortable spell that had previously kept the air fairly untroubled. Now it sparked with anxiety and tension. "What difference does it make?"

The bite hurt, and Jack's already waning patience came to an abrupt end with the flare of unwarranted pain. "Just tell me, Aster!" he huffed. He shut up any snappy protest or retorts from his mate when he grabbed the long fur on his cheek to pull his face around to meet his angry gaze. "If it doesn't make a difference then  _humor_  me!"

Large, doleful, green eyes sparkled with self-doubt in his grasp and Jack's brows knit together in remorse at the way his Bunny looked at him. His angry grip became a tender caress and he couldn't help but wonder absently if he was being manipulated by some wily pooka trick, because those eyes were attempting to pull an apology from his lips. He wanted to apologize for being pushy and thoughtless…but he wouldn't. He refused. "Tell me what you're afraid of, Bunny…" he plead unexpectedly. What about him could Bunnymund  _possibly_  be afraid of at a time like this?

Tears welled and brimmed in his mate's emerald orbs as the thick brows bunched similarly to his own and he let the fur slip completely from his tight grasp. Aster buried his face against his sore neck again, and Jack tried not to shudder as the hot liquid leaked onto his skin. He maintained silence as he let his husband breathe deeply against him in an attempt to rein in his unwanted distress, stroking his thumb across an eyebrow and pressing his mouth to the top of his furry head.

"If Ah'm wrong…"

Jack's heart jumped into his throat and he could feel his limbs trying to shake with the sudden burst of adrenaline the three whispered words excited within him. He knew his Bunny could hear his pulse rocketing under his veins, but he tried to play at nonchalance anyway. His ease would hopefully lead to Aster's ease. "So…you think you  _are_  but you're afraid of if you're wrong?" he asked as casually as his cracking voice would allow.

"…Yes."

The universe exploded behind Jack's eyes and he forgot to breathe altogether. The warm, soft, strong, loving being he held was his everything. And to think that  _somehow_  that feeling of complete and total love and affection could be instantly multiplied like it just had was breathtaking. Was he holding, not just his mate, but his  _family_  in his arms right now? His partner  _and_  his children?

" _Jack_."

He blinked owlishly and took a deep gulp of forgotten air at the sharp pronunciation of his name. Bunnymund was looking at him with serious, fractious eyes that drew a light blush to his features, and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Bun," he apologized, "It's just…wow." Wow felt like a hollow, dull word to express his absolute awe of the news. He wanted to fly around the globe and give a snow day to all the kids in the world all at once. He wanted to sing and laugh and yell and cry. He wanted a snowball fight. He wanted to coo and hold his babies and his mate close and never let them go. He wanted to play.

He wanted to be certain.

"How are we gonna know you are for sure?" he finally asked, pulling the pooka close and ignoring the irritated huffing and growling and muttering. There had to be a way to find out right now…

"Ah won't know fer sure until ah can feel um."

Jack paused. How long did it take to feel babies inside you? A month? Two? He didn't want to wait that long. And he didn't know what he should do in the meantime. "When do you think that'll be?" he hedged cautiously, careful to hide his expression from his Bunny.

"Dunno love, but ah should be fairly certain before ya hafta leave for yer Guardian duties," Aster replied thoughtfully.

Jack blanched. That was almost  _half a year_! What was he going to do with himself for that long? What was Bunny going to do? What were  _they_  going to do for that long? Did Aster want to continue trying until then? No. There was another way. Humans could find out before that time. Granted, Bunnymund was not the typical pregnancy in any way, there should still be ways to confirm. Even a pooka pregnancy.

"North," he blurted, whipping his eyes around to assess his mate's reaction to the frankly brilliant suggestion. The Christmas Guardian would be able to test Bunny. Then they would know and his mate wouldn't have to be worried and anxious and unsure all of the time. Maybe he'd be able to start focusing on himself again. Start eating better. If he  _did_  have babies they needed to begin focusing on everyone's health hand safety. North would be able to confirm for them…

"No."

"Wha…?"

Jack nearly bit his tongue as he was roughly gathered up and pressed into the sheets by his Bunny. The pooka did a fair impersonation of trying to suffocate him as he pressed his lean body into Jack's even thinner one, cocooning him in a defensive hold and chinning him urgently, claws flexing into his biceps. Growling, he began to grind into Jack's hip and nip possessively at his chest. "Just need ma mate…" he insisted roughly.

It was difficult to ignore his Bunny's amorous authority, but Aster wasn't talking sense. "No, actually. We need North right now too, Bunny," Jack insisted, attempting to pry his body out from under the pooka's. His words and actions received immediate retaliation. Aster's growl became more feral and he immediately clamped his jaws firmly to the crook of Jack's neck, latching his teeth onto his trapezius to still any squirming. The hot tongue laving over his skin changed his cry of outrage into a startled gasp. "Aster…" His threat warped into a moan as it left his lips.

"Ah need ya, Jack…" the pooka purred, relaxing his grip on his mate's shoulder enough to move his lips for words before tightening his jaws again. The dull pain flared briefly as the pressure built and settled, and Jack whimpered as the grinding pulled a reaction from him all too easily. He was trying to keep his head but it was difficult when his mate was slicking his growing erection with his own obvious desire. "Shou'try 'gain, love," Aster murmured around Jack's muscle, "Jussa make sure…"

Jack released his breath in a long, slow exhale as his mate adjusted and pressed against him, easing his hardening length deeply into him with a groan. The pooka's hold tightened on his neck when he moaned as Aster pulled back away from him and planted himself again in a smooth motion on Jack's cock. The hot, moist breath on his shoulder matched the constant squeezing of his length and Jack couldn't do anything but whimper and moan helplessly as his Bunny took what he wanted.

It didn't take long, they hadn't made love since the previous night, before Aster was shuddering above him and pressing painfully down on his hips as he let his climax roll over him, dragging Jack's out of him as well **,**  and filling himself in the effort to combine their two souls into new ones for what felt like the millionth time that season.

New souls. Jack's drooping eyes snapped open as he felt Bunnymund finally release his firm hold and roll off of him, tucking himself into Jack's side and purring. And Jack felt like a monster for what he was about to do, but he couldn't think of any other way. He sent a silent prayer to the moon that Aster would forgive him before he pounced from the nest in one swift motion, dodging his husband's grasping paws before snatching up his staff and literally flying from the room.

He dared not slow down until he was well into the clouds outside of the warren. The noise that his mate had made upon his abandonment ripped at his heart, and he knew if he had slowed or looked back before all traces of his mate were obscured, he would have crawled back and begged his forgiveness, promising never to do anything like that again **.**

He tried to remind himself that he was doing this  _for_  his mate, not to hurt him. He was setting up this mantra in his head to dull the stabbing guilt building in his gut when he came to a realization that halted him on his frantic path.

He was still naked.

Indecision reined for several agonizing moments as Jack tried to decide what to do. Did he go back home for his clothes? No, that would be suicide. Counterproductive suicide. So did he go borrow some clothes from a mortal's clothesline? He was tempted, but he was pretty sure even he, as an immortal, could die of embarrassment if one of his believers saw him. He also had no plans of scarring any child because of his own thoughtlessness. Blushing, he finally decided there was nothing for it but to man up and continue on his current path, sticking to the clouds to stay hidden.

He was glad that the cold did not negatively affect him physically because as he continued traveling north he could feel the sharp drop of temperature envelope him, shocking in its difference compared to his mate's hot body. Oh MiM…Aster. He hoped his husband wasn't too upset with him, and decided to get back as quickly as spritely possible. North knew the way. He didn't need a guide. Relief crept through him at the first glimpse of Santoff Claussen.

He flushed in embarrassment when North finally noticed his rapping on the workshop window. Bushy brows shot toward the ceiling in confusion as the big man slid the window open to admit his young friend. Jack pressed himself against the ledge, allowing his chin to rest across the wooden sill as North backed up to allow him entrance. "Sorry old man, this is as far as I'm goin'," he greeted with a smirk despite his mortification, "Unless you wanna see more than one moon at the moment. Listen, I need a favor. I'll owe you big time if you can help."

"I do not think my clothes will fit you, my boy," North admitted uncertainly, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No no no," Jack almost laughed, slipping a moment before giving it up and leaning forward to drape his top half inside the workshop, planting his elbow on the warm wood to rest his chin in his palm and tapping his staff impatiently. "I need you to come to the warren. And before you reject my request," Jack demanded, dropping his chin to hold up a pleading palm, "It's really important or I wouldn't ask it of you.  _Vitally_  important."

He dropped his hand with his voice and watched the Guardian of Wonder consider his entreaty. The last time had not been a good experience. It had, in fact, been downright dangerous. "What should I bring to assist?" he warily accepted.

Jack's heart soared. He hadn't really thought North would decline to help, but there was always an unreasonable fear that he wasn't worthy of a Guardian's time. Aster was the only one he was completely sure of. And at this point he was pretty sure the pooka would skin him alive when he returned with an unwelcome guest after literally running away from him. And after he'd just complimented how he hadn't abandoned him….

Jack shook his head. No time for those dark thoughts. "How could you test to see if Bunny has babies now?" he asked the waiting Russian. He was beginning to feel fidgety after so long away from his mate at a time like this. Aster  _was_  still in heat.

North's brows nearly shot off his head. "You want me to test for Bunnymund's pregnancy?" he asked bluntly, obviously trying to process what that meant.

Jack chose to ignore the incredulous way the question was asked. The tone was enough to hurt a guy's pride. "Yeah. Bring stuff to do that. Gotta go now, but I'll leave the barriers down for you. I'll see you in a bit!" He flashed his friend a grin and took off back towards his home and his mate, who he hoped wouldn't kill him before he got to find out whether or not he was a father. He didn't even care if North got a good look at all of his assets in his haste.

He sped as quickly back to the warren as his powers would allow and stayed true to his word to drop enough of the magical protections he and Bunny had put up to let North in, but he still felt like he'd been gone for an age, and his heart rate spiked when he finally made his way back into the dim comfort of the burrow.

The quiet of the dwelling didn't bode well. He had half-expected to find a very angry pooka pacing the garden gate, boomerangs firmly gripped and ready to brain him. But the yard had been deserted and the warren had been peaceful and serene as usual, warm with a hint of moisture in the air to suit the late spring weather. The darkened interior and dead silence was a token of dread. Jack began to wonder if Bunnymund had  _left_.

He was working himself up into a state of distressed and angry panic by the time he reached their sleeping quarters and entered the irregularly lit room, sure that he'd crossed a line and that Aster had simply left him, and so his breath caught in his throat when his eyes adjusted to the light. There his Bunny was, cuddled up and asleep in their nest, snuggled into and fiercely gripping his forgotten and discarded clothes to his chest and face. The pooka's eyes were still slightly swollen from obvious tear shed and his already pinker than normal nose was dark and moist from the expulsion of emotion. It twitched faintly between soft snores as the rabbit cuddled deeper into the scent of his absent mate.

Jack felt like the devil himself.

Limbs shaking in remorse, he quietly crept to the hook to hang his staff and hastily crawled back into the nest to nuzzle into his husband's arms. The sleeping pooka immediately clung to him, unconsciously wrapping his limbs around Jack in an impenetrable hold. Jack knew he would be in deep shit when the rabbit woke up, but for the moment he was happy and content to be back where he belonged, and he did his best purr against his mate's whiskers.

The vibration affected them and they twitched several times before sleepy green eyes peeked open and blinked, as if unsure that what they beheld was real or not. Jack flushed in shame at the thought that his husband may not believe he was with him, and he cuddled more tightly into his arms. "M'sorry, Bunny…" he whispered. "I… _mph_ ,"

His apology was cut off by a fevered attack of teeth and gums and lips as Bunnymund pulled him in for an angry kiss. Fresh tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes and he pressed the sprite as tightly to him as he could while he ravaged his favorite pale lips and perfect, white teeth. Salt water mixed with saliva as Jack considered briefly the possibility of needing to breathe eventually.

He was really starting to accept it and melt into the violent kiss when the pooka went rigid as a board and his hackles rose dangerously. The lips were suddenly gone and the rabbit was sniffing the air feverishly, ears oscillating and twitching in several different directions. Then a low, dangerous growl rumbled up and out of his chest and he crouched down aggressively over his bewildered frost sprite. "Trespasser…" he hissed menacingly, pressing his weight further against his mate in a position that both protected what was his and prepared him to pounce.

Jack clutched at Aster's fur tightly. He could have slapped himself. "Wait Bunny, he's here to help!" Jack insisted urgently, scrabbling at the bunching muscles of his pissed off pooka. "It's okay!"

Bunny's pupils were pinpricks where they had been nearly obsidian only moments before. "Ah can smell 'im on you…" he growled hatefully, "…tryin' ta take ma mate…." His breath rate was increasing and his panting was rough and deep, seething with possessive anger.

"No!" Jack explained frantically, "North didn't want to come at all! I asked him to come, Bunny!" He was raking his fingers though the fur between his love's swiveling ears and wrapping his legs securely around the pooka's midriff, ready to hold him down by force if necessary. In what felt like both a distant land and practically within reaching distance the front door of the burrow could be heard creaking slowly open. Bunnymund stiffened and Jack could feel his muscles ready for immediate action.

Without thinking too much he grabbed hold of the rabbit's ears firmly and gripped them, turning the fuming Bunny's face toward his own. His own eyes were as wide and pleading and hopeful as his husband's were narrowed and demanding and furious. He let instinct guide him as he pressed his forehead between Bunnymund's eyes, forcing his focus to remain on him and he kneaded the ears he held, cooing soft noises into the miniscule space between them.

He didn't turn or acknowledge the intruder in the room even when his Bunny tensed and attempted to half-heartedly jerk away from his ministrations. He kept a firm hold of the ears and growled softly at his mate, hoping he was asserting his dominance, not just sounding silly and looking like a crazy person to North. He tried not to think about the fact that the being he thought of as a father was standing in his and his husband's bedroom while they were both entwined and he was  _naked_. That wasn't the point at all at the moment.

"Now we are going to be calm and let our  _friend_  help us, right?" he announced loudly to all occupants in the room. "If I let you go will you do what your buck says?" He asked much more quietly, cheeks tinting at the intimate question, "We have to think of our kits now, right Bunny?" He kept his grasp firm at the irritated snort his mate gave in reply.

"Imma protect ma mate…" Aster warned menacingly, also raising his voice for the benefit to all in the room.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah okay. If he does anything to hurt me you can protect me, okay? But he won't, Aster. North is our friend, remember?" He was incredibly thankful that they hadn't needed outside help until now. He couldn't imagine trying to control the pooka when he was in the extreme throes of his heat. He was crazy enough as it was on the tail end of this thing. "And we're going to let him see if you are pregnant, right? Don't you wanna see if we made some beautiful babies?"

The talk of babies seemed to snap through Aster's fog of crazy because his ears finally drooped a little and his eyes closed and he let his forehead slide down to rest on Jack's. Breathing a sigh of relief, the sprite finally released his grasp and let his mates face press into his neck, nuzzling him for comfort and assurance while muttering. " _Yer_  kits…our perfect babies…" Despite himself, Jack smiled and stroked his cramping hand across the back of his husband's neck soothingly, taking a personal moment of satisfaction before flicking his eyes up to meet his friend's.

The Russian man was standing awkwardly just inside the room, clutching a bag in one hand and a scimitar in the other, and Jack felt an unnecessary spike of anger that the Guardian would arm himself against them. Against Aster,  _his_  Bunny. He gave a curt nod to the old man, signaling their combined willingness to participate in the test. He wasn't sure what it would encompass exactly, but he knew it needed to be done.

"The test will not take long. Then I leave you alone again," North spoke gently into the uncertain atmosphere, chancing a few steps toward the couple. Jack was feeling sillier by the second watching his friend and mentor approaching them like they were skittish wild animals that could turn and lash out at any moment. He supposed his mate was acting a little wild at the moment, though, so he tried not to let his self-consciousness take hold too much.

"What do you need?" he asked as the Russian approached, rummaging in his bag now that it seemed Aster really wasn't going to attack him. Jack kept stroking his neck in a slow, steady rhythm. "From Bunny, I mean…"

North looked up at his friend, He was standing next to the nest now, hand hidden in the bag and sword tucked under his arm thoughtlessly. "I will need small sample of Rabbit's blood, Jack. Will Aster let me take some blood?" he asked patiently. Blue eyes not unlike the sprite's turned their focus to the pooka. "What do you say my comrade? Can old man take blood for the test?"

Arms tightened around Jack in the beginnings of a denial, but Jack hummed his approval and his mate followed his lead. He tried not to let his alarm leak out at the sight of the rather large needle pulled from the bag. Instead he decided to fill the air with his voice. "So what do you need to do with Bunny's blood, old man? Will you be able to tell us now? Is there a chance the test could be wrong?"

He was surprised to find his questions not only distracted his mate, but calmed their impromptu doctor as well. The limbs clinging to him relaxed marginally and an ear perked in attention from his Bunny and North's mouth softened into a playful grin and his shoulders visibly dropped. "I will run test at pole to check for hormone levels and other signs of bun in oven, so it will take the night. I will send  _highly_  accurate results first thing tomorrow," the Guardian promised, rubbing an alcohol swab over the joint of Aster's arm and parting the fur before pressing the needle into the pooka's vein and beginning to drag up his life-giving blood.

Aster hissed and clenched his claws into Jack's back painfully, but the sprite shushed him lovingly and apologized for the sting, promising him he'd make it up to him later. The vow earned a grudging purr from his mate and painted a soft smile over his features. Jack was very disappointed that they wouldn't know until the next day, though. He wanted to know  _now_.

Then, almost before it had even begun the test was over. North straightened up and brushed off his shirt, tucking the precious new vial of blood into the bag for safekeeping before backing away toward the door, promising once again swift results and bidding them farewell.

Jack realized as the man's coat disappeared around the doorway that he hadn't once thought about himself or how he might appear once the test had begun, and he wondered if that was what it would be like all the time once their babies were born. Putting himself out of his own mind in favor of ensuring his family's well-being. He found he didn't mind. He thought he sort of liked having something so important to care for; his mate and his family. His babies weren't even confirmed yet and he already loved them more than himself. And he already loved Bunny more than life.

It was kind of terrifying.

In a heart-swelling, giddy kind of way that made him want to grin and laugh.

A rumble sounded from his embrace and his attention was snapped back onto said Bunny. The rabbit was looking up at him with inscrutable dark eyes. Jack knew exactly what that look was and he set his cheekiest grin to counter. "How should we spend our time waiting now the old man's gone?" he asked playfully.

The deep, rumbling growl that responded sent a shiver down his spine. "Ah believe ya owe me, mate," the pooka reminded, and proceeded to wipe the goofy smirk off of his face for the rest of the day.


	5. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack begins to realize what they have done... and maybe panics a little.

Jack absently ran his hand down one long, downy ear as he carefully arranged himself against a pillow propped behind his back, adjusting to the weight of his Bunny's head nuzzling contentedly into his stomach. Despite the slight strain their current position put on easy breathing, he really enjoyed being used as a pooka pillow. Whiskers tickled his belly and the long fur of the rabbit's cheeks brushed his chest softly as his mate burrowed his face into his abs. He could feel the warm, wet nose twitching against his skin.

Which opposed the way the rest of his body was feeling at the moment. His biceps ached from straining against the binds he had recently been released from that his mate had insisted on earlier to "keep him from leaving again" and his neck was still tingling from the numerous bruises the pooka had peppered across his throat as he had sucked at his skin. His legs had returned to their now familiar jelly state and sprawled uselessly out from him. The plug Aster had inserted toward the beginning of his  _punishment_  still remained and made shifting too much force his breath to catch. But he wasn't allowed to touch it. The pooka had made that perfectly clear.

The sprite held his breath and clutched his mate's head to his torso as he gingerly leaned forward to grab a blanket and pull it over them, leaning back and tucking the cover around Bunnymund's shoulders and his waist. The dull, predawn light of morning was trying to force itself through their window and, since Jack wasn't sure what form the message would take, he thought it prudent to cover up. He didn't want to traumatize some poor chump elf or yeti.

Other than the simple precaution, he tried to clear his mind of anything but his mate for the time being **.** Aster's eyes were finally closed and his breathing was evening out as he slipped more comfortably into a light doze, nuzzling into his mate's torso and purring in his sleep. Jack smiled and ran his thumb across the relaxed brow not pressed into his skin, causing it to twitch. He tried not to laugh; the tightening in his gut might wake his husband and it did  _odd_  things to the plug.

Clamping down the desire to giggle, he wriggled down just a little, letting his head fall back onto the side of the nest and finally closed his eyes as well. He wouldn't be able to sleep, he was too anxious over the eventual arrival of news and the current sensations bombarding his body were leaving him just this side of distracted and sensitive. He was so tired that movement felt like more of a chore than he could manage and his limbs felt like lead, yet he also knew he could be hard and aching with very little provocation. He bit back a groan as his mate nuzzled deeper into his stomach. Aster had done it on purpose.

But the pooka had been so good to him and so indulgent for so long, he didn't mind much. He imagined this must be what his Bunny felt like  _all_  the time at this point; so tired and sore but hypersensitive and at least partially aroused at all times. No wonder he had been sleeping more this season. Jack let out a long breath through his nose and began to rub his mate's ear again. Maybe if he could join his Bunny and just take a quick nap his husband would be awake and willing to put an end to the purgatory he was currently in.

He was sure he'd only closed his eyes for a moment when they snapped back open at the stimulation attacking him. He knew he'd misjudged the time he had slept because the room was brighter now, more full of morning light. He blinked rapidly to give his eyes a chance to adjust themselves and surprised himself when a low, whining moan released from between his lips. He looked down at his Bunny.

Aster's eyes were still closed, but the pooka had slunk down his stomach and was lapping lazily at the head of his achingly hard cock. A paw was rubbing his thigh in long, slow strokes that were making him crazy and his mate's long ears were drooping idly as he continued his casual ministrations. "Bunny…" he gasped, dropping a hand to the rabbit's head, humbly begging for more without further words.

Bunnymund purred and shifted just slightly further down, taking only the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before taking up a soft sucking rhythm. He growled when Jack dug his fingers into his fur, and the sprite snapped his hand back, curling his fingers through his own hair instead and tugging, eyes screwed shut and breathing labored. The paw had stopped and was now gently squeezing his leg, demanding complete prostration.

Jack might not have sensed anything amiss had his husband's previously limp ears not perked and swivel toward their bedroom door, the only sign that he was aware of the world beyondtheir current activity. The treatment continued on unhindered even as Jack finally noticed what Aster had long before he could hope to; a buzzing, flittering hum, a  _very_  familiar one. Jack choked on a startled gasp and jerked on his Bunny's ears. The messenger!

He knew exactly who it was and he was pretty sure he would die if their new guest walked in on  _this_ …or should he say flew? "Aster stop. Someone's coming," he hissed when his husband's head refused to be jerked away by the ears.

The pooka finally released his head from his hot mouth, only to comment, "Don't care. Ye're mine, love," before slurping it back between his lips and ducking his head once more between Jack's legs.

Jack whimpered, tried to clench his legs around the pooka's head but was stopped by the strong paw on his thigh and opened wider in retaliation. The humming was definitely getting closer and in a fit of panic he grabbed the discarded blanket and threw it completely over the two of them, clutching the hem to his chest and covering his mate completely. He thanked MiM that Bunny wasn't moving much, just holding him down and tonguing him in his mouth, when Baby Tooth buzzed into the room in a fit of glee, whirring straight to Jack and landing on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck in happiness.

Her sparkling,intelligent eyes matched her mistress's so closely in the look that she gave him that Jack couldn't hold in a blush, feeling like he was a teenager desperately hiding a secret lover from his mom. Which in a way he was, except his lover was his  _husband_  and his mom hadn't come herself. "Hey Baby Tooth," he attempted poorly, choking on a squeak as Aster's tongue slid up his length secretly. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Did North send you? Are the results ready?"

Baby Tooth chirped her assent and lifted off his shoulder once more, buzzing to meet his eyes and squeaked a brief message that North had the results and that he and Tooth would meet them at the pole at their earliest convenience.

"Ah!lrighty then…" Jack transformed his outburst. The damn pooka had just brushed the plug, shifting it within him. He glared at his lap before darting his eyes back up to an unimpressed Baby Tooth. "Why…why couldn't you ha…have just told us?" he asked, hoping to steer some of the awkwardness away and failing. "Is ev…everything…ng…okay?" He couldn't decide if Tooth being present meant very good news or very bad news. She obviously seemed to know already, which pissed him off a little bit. Were he and Aster going to be the  _last_  to know?

Baby Tooth simply gave him a soothing, noncommittal chirp before assessing the subtle scene appreciatively one last time and flitting away, leaving them alone again with little room to doubt that Jack hadn't fooled her one bit. Damn. That meant Tooth was sure to know, too.

His angry groan turned into shocked gasp as Bunnymund also dropped all subtly and eagerly manipulated the plug and began to bob his head, billowing the blanket over him as he dipped and lifted. Buck teeth carefully grazed Jack's length and the angry scolding he had previously felt ready to dole out fled to the uninhabited recesses of his brain. His pale fingers returned to his own thick hair and tugged as his Bunny's speed increased and he began to see stars in his vision. "Aster…I'm gonna…" he gasped.

He couldn't provide any other warning because it was too late. He was coming, spurting long strands of his seed down his Bunny's eager throat and crying out against the heat and the sharp pain of his tugging and the climax all mingling together. And as his shaking limbs finally found rest against his chest and his labored breathing tried to control his heart again, he  _knew_.

Aster was pregnant.

He didn't need to visit Santoff Claussen to hear the news. He didn't need figures or numbers or whatever the hell you got out of blood to know. The fact was that Bunny had wasted an orgasm. It was the first time it had happened since mating season had really begun. If Aster didn't feel the need to utilize his mate's semen then that could only mean he no longer needed it to create life.

All anger at his husband's complete disregard for his modesty or that of their peers vanished in a second and he threw the blanket off of his pooka and pulled him up to cuddle in his chest, still panting, but now his heart pounded for a completely different reason. He held his mate close and buried his face into Bunnymund's neck. "I love you Aster," he choked reverently, clutching his husband closer when he received a nuzzle in response.

"Ah love you too, mate," the pooka purred lovingly.

They cuddled together for several minutes, relishing in the feel of each other just being close. Jack ran his fingers though his mate's fur, petting him and twisting the long strands between his digits, loving the way the blue shone in different hues as he ruffled it. Bunnymund buried his face into the nape of his neck, chinning him where Baby Tooth had previously sat before settling in with a contented purr and nuzzling lazily against his throat, arms locked around the sprite.

But as the minutes ticked by Jack began to grow more impatient. He knew they would need to visit their friends, and the sooner they went the sooner they could come back and really begin planning and preparing and he could begin taking care of his mate. He wanted Bunny to be comfortable and happy and have everything he needed at all times. His mate was always his number one priority, but now he would work double-time.

"Welp," he finally whispered into fur, "We should probably be visiting the old folks. Let them have their fun…"

Aster huffed a laugh into his skin, making Jack smile. "Ah'm older'n all of um put together, mate," he reminded the boy in his arms, "th'old folk is doin' the visitin'…"

"Pretty hot for an old fart," Jack joked with a silly grin, "And not bad in the sack if I do say so…" His smile widened when he saw his mate smirk at his compliment and he wriggled closer, reminding himself inadvertently of something else. "Speaking of…" he whispered, "You wanna help me with this plug?" He felt silly for blushing at the request. He had a damn butt plug in his ass and his face  _still_  heated at saying the word 'plug'.

Aster's chest rumbled appreciatively at his mate's tinted cheeks, but the grin plastered across his features didn't bode well. "Nah mate, let's leave it f'while," he replied thickly, nipping at Jack's skin when he began to whine a protest, "Be ready for more fun when we get back…"

Jack whimpered, face darkening to navy at the thought of having to  _walk around_  like that. Even managing to stay mostly horizontal and pinned down the thing still tended to move, sometimes brushing his prostate at unexpected moments. He couldn't imagine trying to act normally in public in this state. "I can't, Bunny," he pleaded in a last ditch effort, widening his eyes into large, blue orbs.

His mate's greens ones softened at his look, and he leaned in and nuzzled his chin before whispering adoringly, "You're Jack Frost, love. You can do anithin'."

Jack sputtered at the unhelpful compliment that effectively ended the conversation. He couldn't throw the words back into his husband's face by denying them, but he groaned at the nightmare the next several hours were likely to be. He was still processing everything when Bunnymund hopped off the bed and began rummaging around for his clothes, finding first his hoodie and then his leggings and throwing them at his face.

Jack scowled, taking the hoodie in hand and tugging it over his head. "Oh gee, thanks. So glad I'm at least allowed to wear my clothes…" he grumbled through the thick fabric. He fought the garment, shoving his arms through the sleeves until each pale hand was free on the other side and the hood rested on his back. Then he carefully rocked himself up to stand in the bedding and gingerly slip on his pants. Sliding the leggings over his hips and tightening them around his waist, he cut his glare up to his mate. He felt like it was obvious, like anyone would just have to glance his way and  _know_.

His eyes bugged as he stepped carefully through the covers and exited the nest; standing flat on solid ground made him feel tight and full. He was opening his mouth to reject the order completely when his Bunny planted a soft kiss on his nose. "Let's go see if ah have somethin' special in me too, love," the pooka joked in a whisper, swatting Jack's rear and causing him to yelp.

" _Don't_  do that, Aster, or else…" Jack threatened lamely. The evil joke had short circuited his brain and started his heart rocketing, so when his mate reached out for his hand all he could do was take it impulsively, holding the paw tightly in his grasp and letting the pooka lead him outside the burrow and into the bright sunshine after he had grabbed his staff.

"Wanna take the tunnels with me, mate?" Aster asked, an unexpected air of uncertainty clouding around him as he watched his husband for a reply, eyes flicking to the wooden weapon in his other fist.

Jack clutched the paw in his hand tighter defensively. "Not leaving you, Bunny," he swore, eyes fierce as he looked resolutely at his mate, "Let's go see what North found out."

The pooka's stance eased at his adamancy and he nodded. Then he pulled the sprite in to clutch him to his chest. "Don' wanna jar ya too much, eh love?" he couldn't help but grin in relief, and thumped twice on the ground below them.

Jack was glad his Bunny held him; he barely twitched in his grasp as they flew along the tunnels, bounding easily off walls in surprisingly fluid motions. He wasn't sure he would have been able to fly much more smoothly, and he appreciated his husband's grace all over again as the air in the tunnels cooled subtly the farther they traveled.

It took less than a minute to reach North's home, and the couple reentered the world in the globe room, bodies pressed together in the middle of an endlessly bustling epicenter. Yetis huffed at them as they extracted themselves from each other and disrupted the flow of traffic in the busy room, and Jack maliciously froze more than one elf for stabbing at his feet in ire. He scowled up at his mate forhis choice of entrance, but the pooka just shrugged and grabbed his hand, leading him to the lift to meet their friends in a more private setting.

Jack was surprised to spy North in the dim recesses of his huge library on their way to the workshop. Actually, he probably wouldn't have noticed the huge man at all had Queen Toothiana not been fluttering excited around him, talking animatedly as she flitted through the air and absently directed fairies to different locations between thoughts.

Jack had a good idea what she was talking about when she gestured wildly at first North, then Baby Tooth, then pressed her fists to her mouth in gleeful excitement. He was surprised to see a faint tint paint the Russian's cheeks as she grabbed his bicep and grinned in wonder. Jack's brows shot up as they approached when North directed a soft smile in her direction. His look was all too familiar to the sprite now, and Jack felt a very unmasculine lump form in his throat.

Despite the very exciting news he was expecting and the humming flutter of his heart as he clutched his mate's paw, he felt a new happiness well up in him for his friends. He wondered if Tooth even had a  _clue_ , but the fact was that he had seen it. Not long ago he would have been blind to what he had just witnessed, but in the recent years of his existence he had begun to notice things he hadn't before.

He looked over at his husband with a sly grin, but was exasperated to see that Bunnymund didn't seem to notice what had been so blatant to him a moment ago. In fact, his mate looked for all the world like a soldier marching in to do battle, shoulders squared, jaw resolute, steps even and unerring in their march. It didn't pass Jack's notice that he was subtly trying to put himself between his mate and their friends. Fucking rut.

He wasn't even the pregnant one. Wasn't  _he_  supposed to be up front?

He shook his head. The whole thing was silly, his husband was being silly, and he couldn't even call him out on it because he was so over emotional that Jack didn't feel the stamina to even go there right now. They were walking fairly quickly now that they had located their comrades and the toy was shifting in him, dragging a squeak from his throat that got all of the Guardians' attentions.

He blushed cobalt at the two sets of surprised looks and one look that was much more intimate, but he tamped it down with a glare at the last look, and stopped his progress, forcing his mate to halt as well. He cleared his throat theatrically and cast his gaze expectantly at the Guardians of Wonder and Memories. "Well, what's it say?" he asked bluntly.

"Well..." North began, and Jack tried to control his irritation at North's dramatic pause, but instead of spilling the beans, North waved a hand at them flippantly, "Bah! I do not need to say. You already know, dah?"

Jack glared at North impatiently. "Nooorth!"

"Alright, alright. Keep pants on!... Bunny is…" the Russian spoke slowly, eyeing both beings speculatively, "definitely having bun in oven."

The world stopped and Jack could only let his jaw hang open as he turned his wide, wondrous, gaze toward his mate, looking at him in a completely new light. The slim, handsome, cocky, brilliant, funny, playful pooka by his side was pregnant with  _his_  babies. Aster was having their babies. His mate was  _pregnant_. With new life. That they had created together.

In the background of Jack's reality he barely registered North's jokes about how  _diligent_  they must have been to succeed in breeding after only three weeks and Tooth's disciplinary swat at his shoulder for being so crude. He could only see his mate, who was looking at him too, warmth seeping out of his eyes and tears to match Jack's springing to life; a knowing, happy grin spreading quickly across his features.

The pooka pulled him close, cuddling him to his chest and purring into his ear. "We did it, love. You're the father of the new pooka race…" he whispered ardently.

Jack swallowed, clutching his husband to him. He was going to be a father. He, Jack Frost, was going to have children and raise a family and be responsible for another living thing and be a  _father_. A living thing was growing inside of his mate because of what they had done together. They had created  _life_. A spirit of winter and cold and death had created a living thing. No other winter sprite had ever done that. Ever... This was the first time he'd considered that. It really shouldn't be possible. How had it happened?

Dizziness enveloped him, and he staggered back, standing only because Bunnymund maintained a hold on his arms, keeping him steady. He wasn't  _supposed_  to be able to create life. Looking up into his mate's eyes, watching happiness warp into a hesitant worry, he almost sobbed. What had he done? What if this hurt Aster? What if something happened to his mate? What if his Bunny wasn't okay? What is something happened to their  _baby_? Or  _both_  of them? Jack wasn't a bringer of life. He was a bringer of death. What if he had just inadvertently killed his mate?

He was hyperventilating now, and he vaguely speculated that he must look  _awful_  because Bunnymund was putting aside his instincts and yelling for North to help. Jack's vision was tunneling and he tried to maintain focus on his Bunny and his Bunny's beautiful green eyes, shining bright with worry for his mate even as his happiness still shone through his panic. How could Aster be  _happy_  when he didn't know what was going to happen next?

North's sharp, commanding voice broke through his fog of panic and he was able to cut his eyes wildly away from the pooka. "Is he going to be okay, North?!" he demanded frantically, reaching over to clutch at the big man now, "Aster will be okay, won't he? Everything will be okay won't it?! This isn't gonna hurt him is it?!" His eyes bore into the Christmas saint's surprised ones, searching for any hint of untruths as his father figure realized what he was talking about.

He had a very disturbing urge to bite the old man's face off when he had the nerve to grin fondly down at him. How  _dare_  he take this so lightly! Growling rumbled between them and Jack shocked himself into suspension when firm paws grasped his shoulders and tugged him into a warm, fuzzy chest because he realized the threatening noise had been coming from  _him_. Bunnymund's nose nudged his ear and he purred soothingly into his white hair, keeping his arms firmly locked around Jack's chest. "Everithin's alright, love. Ah'm alright…see?"

Jack's heart was pounding and his vision was still blurring but he latched onto his mate's voice like a life preserver and clung to it, blinking the wetness away from his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. They were having a baby. Or they were having kits. The warm fur against his back held the most precious thing in the universe. The one being he couldn't live without was holding their greatest treasure within him. It was all too much. There was too much to lose. What did they do now? How could he ever be a good enough father to their babies? He was just a guy. Just a wispish, skinny, careless, prankster who happened to be lucky enough to earn the love of an amazing being.

Tooth fluttered quietly over to the men now and laid her palm warmly on his shoulder. "Congratulation Jack, Bunny," she smiled carefully, eying each partner as she said their names, "This is great news guys…I'm so happy for you and honestly a little jealous…"

" _Stupid_ …" Jack muttered, not caring that he sounded childish and mean and ungrateful. He also didn't care when North cussed at him in Russian and wrapped his arm around a stunned Tooth Fairy and the arm around him also tightened. But really, didn't the silly girl see what this meant? He was hopelessly doomed.

He couldn't imagine letting his mate down, but really? What else could really happen? He wasn't good enough. He was going to fail his mate and his child. He was going to fail…

Alarmed cries sounded around him as he blacked out, and the last thing his mind processed was the sound of wood clattering to the floor.


	6. Exacerbate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack adjusts to the idea of fatherhood and Aster gleans a weak promise.

Jack shimmied closer to the strong grasp of soft furred arms and sighed happily. He could feel the bedding bunching up around his hips, rubbing his skin where his hoodie had ridden up his torso in his sleep. Why had Bunny let him fall asleep in his clothes on their wedding night of all times? His drink must have been spiked because he was just coming around from one  _crazy_  scary dream…

His eyes snapped open.

This wasn't the morning after their wedding and that hadn't been a dream. His clearing vision was beginning to discern a pair of enormous amaranthine eyes made larger by their proximity. Sharp nails were poking into his mouth and rubbing along his gums and teeth and he could feel drool attempting to trail down from the corner of his mouth. Tooth didn't even take notice of his recovering consciousness as she poked and prodded.

"Oh rack off, ya bloody fairy; he didn' even land on his face! Get away from ma mate!" The furry arms tightened around him possessively and the abs he was lying on flexed in agitation as the pooka that held him attempted to retain a predatory growl bubbling up from his chest. The talons were snapped back from between his lips and he could feel his mate's chin descend upon the top of his head, rubbing itself through his hair.

"Well I wouldn't have to check his beautiful teeth if you hadn't let him fall, Bunnymund," Tooth chirped defensively, Baby Tooth zooming around her head like a winged bullet.

"Ah didn't know 'e'd pass out, ya barmy sheila!" Aster shot back hotly, guilt presenting itself in the way he curled further around Jack.

Jack knew where he was now. No wonder he'd thought for a fleeting moment that it was the morning after his wedding. The four of them were all in his and Aster's temporary honeymoon suite. Bunny must have been resting against the headboard, keeping him close and relaxed, because he could only feel him. Tooth was just now backing off to land lightly on the side of the bed next to North.

The room was bright and fresh and airy and felt the opposite of his chest. Coming back to reality his heart began to hammer in earnest once more and he suddenly realized that he was leaning on Aster. He was leaning into his mate's stomach. What if he was squishing the baby?! He scrabbled half-heartedly away from the pooka, but his husband's arms trapped him against him immediately before the spots could return to his vision.

"Easy mate. Y'alright love?" Aster purred into his ear, whiskers tickling him, "Ya took a bit of a tumble…"

Jack sagged against the rabbit, unable to physically fight him. He didn't know martial arts and he couldn't risk nudging him wrong and hurting him. He was trapped. "Bunny, lemme go. I don't wanna hurt our baby," he tried instead, hoping logic and words worked on the supposed scholarly pooka. His blood heated a bit at the fond chuckle he could feel vibrating against his skin at his very real concern.

"Ye're not gonna hurt our kit animore'n you're hurtin' ma liver or ma kidney by leanin' on me, love. No worries, alright?" Aster soothed, rubbing his furry cheek affectionately against Jack's and purring.

Okay, that made sense. Jack grudgingly relented to this logic and settled back into his mate comfortably, stroking fingers through fur and focusing his gaze on the motion. He was more than a little embarrassed at his outburst and still more than a little scared. Even as his friends and mate stayed near him, offering silent support and congratulations his throat was trying to close up with the magnitude of the reality he was faced with.

He swallowed his terror down for a moment though; he'd been an ass. His blue eyes finally darted up to the Tooth Fairy's kind gaze. "I'm sorry for what I said, Tooth. I didn't mean it…" he apologized quietly, maintaining eye contact to enforce his sincerity.

He didn't miss the twinkling of approval and pride in the Russian's look when the Fairy Queen smiled brightly at him, moving forward again and taking his hand, squeezing it between her own two palms. "It's alright Jack. I know," she accepted. She rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh when Bunnymund growled at the contact between them and dropped Jack's hand again, scrunching her nose at the pooka as she backed off again. "Oh rack off yourself, Bunnymund," she quipped as she returned to North's side, "I'm not going to steal your man."

Jack giggled at Bunny's muttered threats about liking to see her try, and the sprite cuddled deeper into the pooka's chest, nuzzling his face against the rabbit's shoulder and planting an affectionate kiss for good measure. If he thought about it too much he knew he could easily become overwhelmed and maybe even pass out again and he really didn't want a repeat of that. His manliness had probably slipped into the negatives now. He also didn't want this moment clouded with uncertainty. He wanted to enjoy this moment of bliss and happiness quietly with his mate and loved ones. Despite his extreme fears, this was exciting news and he wanted to focus completely on his husband right now.

He wasn't sure what the two of them looked like curled up in bed together like they were, but it must have sent out very strong, intimate signals because North cleared his throat and gently wrapped a muscular arm around a slightly surprised Tooth, turning the two of them toward the door. That or Aster was giving their friends a look. "I am thinking couple needs time alone, da?" he explained unnecessarily to the room before looking down at his current partner, "How do you feel about parties, my queen?" Tooth answered him with some very excited squeals before the Russian reminded the budding parents that he would be back to check on both of them shortly.

Jack huffed a silent laugh at Tooth's unqueenly noises and Aster's exasperated groan as the two third wheels left the room together. "No alcohol!" Jack yelled back, eyes still closed. He smiled fondly at North's reply that there'd be none for Bunny at least as they were finally left alone to reckon with an uncertain, momentary silence.

"So mate…"

Jack tensed, ready for the ramifications of his earlier outburst and fainting spell. What must his mate think? Was he already regretting Jack as the father? The sprite was pretty sure he wouldn't want to live anymore if Aster regretted his choice of mate. And a bang up job he'd been doing so far…

"…before they come back, love."

"Wha…?" Jack twisted his head against Bunnymund's neck to peer up at his face. The pooka seemed tense and ready to move. Jack hissed at the cuff he received from his impatient partner, but accepted it stoically otherwise. He deserved it…whatever the reason.

"We need ta take care'a some things 'fore that nosy boofhead comes back to poke around, mate," Aster repeated, bucking gently into Jack's rear to make his point, pupils blowing at his mate's unintentional groan, but attempting to remain businesslike, "Ah didn't know this'd happen. Ah'm sorry love."

Jack gaped as his Bunny nuzzled his cheek affectionately and began unbuckling his pants. He was being apologized to? That was all wrong. He opened his mouth to say so but his jaw snapped shut because his mate was pulling his pants down him now and laying him forward across his knee. His heart sped up in anticipation even as his brain kept screaming that North and Tooth could be back any second to check on them. "Bunny…"

He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, whether he wanted to warn or remind or encourage, but his voice was breathless and earned a purring growl from his mate, and a quick apology that this was the best he could do for now before he felt the pooka curl closely against him. A brief moment of confusion later Jack gasped as he felt warm liquid touch his skin and run slowly down his crack. An even warmer paw pad was soon introduced into the mix, rubbing the liquid around the plug and relaxing his muscles.

Jack had to bury his face in the crook of his elbow to muffle the noises he let slip on Aster's orders, though the pooka growled unhappily about it at the same time as he straightened himself back up. A claw slid between the toy and his skin and Jack had to bite his arm to keep the noises at bay. His chest was heaving and he kept his eyes screwed shut against the onslaught. It felt like Aster was taking his bloody time.

His eyes snapped open and he glared back at his mate when he felt it being twisted inside of him. "Pretty sure that's not removal, Bun," he deadpanned over his shoulder. His frown deepened when a cocky brow arched in his direction and a smirk spread onto the pooka's face, and the twisting continued.

"Ah don't think ya want it jus' yanked out do ya, mate?" the rabbit retorted finally, "Even if ya are a  _Yank_."

"Oh ha ha," Jack groaned, unimpressed with the lame joke. He let out a shaky breath as the plug was finally eased back and began to slide out of him. His exhale became a sharp intake when the very nearly expelled toy reversed direction and began to fill him again. "Aster!" he growled between clenched teeth to absolutely no effect.

A deep chuckle rumbled against him and the plug slid back out of him again, this time completely, and Jack laid limply across his husband's lap for a moment as he adjusted to the emptiness. He wasn't ready to move again when Bunnymund gently took his hips and eased his pants back up to cover him modestly, but he figured he should at least try to help, so he gingerly turned back over and leaned back against his Bunny once again, letting the pooka buckle his pants back.

Now there was only one thing that could hint that they had even moved. "Want me to throw it out the window?" Jack only half joked.

"Nah mate, it's gone," Aster purred against his cheek, running a paw soothingly up his clothed shoulder.

Jack almost head butted his husband as he turned to look at him. "What? How? You haven't even moved!" His wide eyes became narrowed slits as the green gaze sparkled in mirth at his incredulity. Tucking a butt plug under a mattress or a pillow did not mean it was gone in his opinion, especially in this home.

A mockingly pained look painted the pooka's face, and he brought a paw up to clutch his chest in distress. "Ma own mate doesn't trust the Easter Bunny ta hide something? Ah hide millions a' somethin's in one day and my own mate doesn't think ah can hide one?"

Jack was not amused. "You hide those to find, Aster! Come on, where'd you put it?"

"Put what, young friend?" North asked as he reentered the room alone.

Bunnymund's ears perked playfully and he grinned as he began to reply, "His…"

"…My staff!" Jack interrupted, face heating. He didn't think Aster would really tell, but he just wasn't sure. His mate had been a little crazy lately. And he wasn't allowed to punch him anymore in retaliation.

North gave him a confused look and nodded at the wall beside their bed. "It is right there, Jack," he supplied, pointing out the now very obvious tool propped in plain view. "Maybe I should check you before looking to Bunny…"

Jack's eyes widened and his darkening blush was forgotten as their previous conversation caught up to him at North's unconscious reminder. "Oh my gosh, Bunny! Easter! What about Easter?! What are you gonna do?" Guilt was curling around him like a thick blanket once more. He flipped himself over and kneeled before his disgruntled mate, eyeing his completely normal looking abdomen in distress. "I'm gonna have to figure out winter this year. I can't leave you alone, Bunny! And I'll help you with Easter. I'll do everything if you need me to!"

Bunnymund's glare was unimpressed with Jack's valiant offer. "Ye're joking, right mate?" he nearly growled, taking hold of the sprite's chin and forcing his darting blue eyes to level with green. "Ah'm not fatally ill. Ah'm not incapacitated. Ah'm pregnant. Easter'll be fine." His stern gaze turned to worry and his brows knit together when Jack began to hyperventilate.

Two words stuck; fatally and pregnant. Much to Jack's horror his eyes were welling up and he pressed his mouth into a severe line to keep his jaw from quivering. It wasn't fair. Why did Bunny have to be the one in danger? The worry in his mate's eyes was turning into something else and a frozen tear slipped down Jack's cheek. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and buried his frosting face into the dense fur of his Bunny's collar, stroking his thumbs across his mate's jawline.

"I'm happy, Bunny. I've never been as happy as I am now. I'm happy that we're gonna have a baby. Just be okay, okay? I want you to be okay. I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise you'll come see North a lot alright? I can't be without you, you know? I know I'm selfish but I can't be without you. Just make sure everything's okay…"

He didn't care what he looked like or what North thought of him as he finally controlled his babbling and settled against his husband, not sure what Aster's reaction would be to his rambling words. His throat swelled shut at the soft, reassuring cooing that whispered against his ear. "S'alright love," Bunnymund murmured, "Ah'm fine. Everythin's perfect and we 'ave an anklebiter on the way, yeah? We did it, mate. Now, how 'bout we see what's next, alright?"

Jack nodded dutifully and slid off his husband, grudgingly giving him more room to breathe. He cuddled up beside the pooka, resting his back against the headboard next to Bunnymund, bringing his knees up to his chin and keeping a tight hold of his mate's arm. He gazed solemnly up at the all but forgotten third party as the big man cleared his throat and rocked back on his heels, waiting for his turn to speak.

"There is not much to say at this point," North finally admitted, "We catch pregnancy very early." He looked at the pooka and the sprite, comparing their demeanors. Bunnymund didn't seem surprised at his lack of guidance at this point, but Jack had flabbergasted written all over his face and the Russian couldn't help but chuckle a little. Bunny sure had long pregnancy ahead of him. "All I can say right now is to remind my friend that he will begin eating for two. Don't forget protein for growing child and I will have vitamins ready in couple days." Here he paused and looked straight at Bunny, "You will be getting sick in few short weeks, I have little doubt. Come back then for first real examination and I will give you potion if queasiness is bad."

Jack's eyes bugged in alarm and he sheepishly apologized to his mate when he accidently squeezed his arm a bit too tight, but his focus was quickly back on North. "What do you mean, sick? I thought Bunny wasn't sick!" The sprite whipped his head around to his husband. "You said you weren't sick!" he demanded.

The Russian ignored the irritated glare from his old friend and put his arms up to his young one as if calming a skittish deer. "Jack, it is normal, da? Hormones are adjusting to new life like you are adjusting to new life. Give both time to be calm. And do not stress mate out. Not good for the baby," he chirped, earning a real snarl from Bunnymund this time.

"Oh bloody hell, North," Aster snapped, glaring at his long-time friend and pulling a distressed Jack into his arms, "Don't make the bloke throw a wobbly o're nothin'." His perky ears drooped as his focus came back to his mate and he nuzzled Jack tenderly, reassuring him that he was fine, and not to listen to the old whacker; that he was just teasing him, it meant nothing.

North was finally considering just leaving them alone again when Bunnymund's voice picked up, addressing North once more. "So ah come back tomorra' an' get yer bloody pills. Then again when ah start getting' sick. Anythin' else, mate?" he clarified, clearly preparing to depart.

"No it's okay, Bunny. I'll come get 'um if you don't wanna. You won't have to lift a finger, I swear!" Jack volunteered immediately, jumping from the bed and trying to help his mate up. He tried to hide his disappointment when his Bunny swatted him away irritably and also jumped from the bed, smoothing his fur and squaring his shoulders.

North tried to hold in his chuckle as he watched the pair. It was beginning already. "No, that is all for now old friend, though it might be good to bring Jack when we have checkups. He should learn things, too."

Jack gave him an offended look. "I wouldn't skip that!" he shot hotly, missing the slightly guilty drooping of ears from his mate as he took his paw firmly.

North smiled indulgently. "Of course you wouldn't, my boy," he agreed, bowing his head in admission to the sprite's sincere words and adamantly not looking at the pooka. "So I will see the two of you tomorrow and in a few weeks no doubt." Aster nodded in response and brought his husband in closer to him, ready to drop them into a tunnel when North stopped them one more time. "And gentlemen," the Russian added, gazing sincerely at them, "Congratulations. This is wonderful thing that is happening."

Jack could feel his Bunny nod once more to their friend, and a true, happy, brilliant smile finally found its way onto his face. It was wonderful. North was right. He and his mate were having a baby! He buried his smile into the fur of his love's shoulder. He loved his mate and he loved their baby. Though he was concerned about his husband's health and safety, he couldn't imagine being without their precious child, and he'd had less than a day of its known existence. That knowledge frightened him, the sheer importance of it, but it was worth it.

In a last minute, instinctual reaction Jack grabbed his staff from its location propped against the wall, and not a moment too soon because suddenly they were falling and then sliding through soft green tunnels of moss and ivy and flowers lit by shafts of sunlight. But Jack was surprised when they didn't immediately reenter the warren. He was, instead, pressed against the ancient stone gate and forced to give his undivided attention to his mate, whose narrowed eyes meant business.

"Jackie, let's clear this up now, alright mate?" the pooka rumbled sternly, "Ye're not gonna be an overbearing little shit, alright? Ah'm pregnant, not incapacitated. Got that, Frostbite?"

Jack's eyes were wide at the lecture he was receiving. He didn't want to be overbearing, but he was going to be there for his mate. Aster was just being moody again. He nodded slowly; he wouldn't be a little shit. He was going to be a supportive, helpful, doting mate that would do whatever his husband wanted or needed though, and he wouldn't leave him. He'd figure winter out this year. One mild winter wouldn't hurt the Earth. He was allowed once every ten years to take a bit of a break if he wanted it anyway. It would be okay.

Not privy to Jack's private thoughts, Aster continued on with his lecture. "Ah love you, Jack, an' Ah know you love me too, but you gotta be patient and give me some breathin' space, alright? Now repeat after me – Ah'm pregnant, not incapacitated."

"…I'm pregnant, not…"

"No ya boofhead, not you!"

"…But you…" Jack's jaw snapped shut at the fierce glare he was receiving. He cleared his throat and hoped that was good enough for an apology. He dropped his eyes; he knew that always made his mate feel better when he was being irritating, intentionally or otherwise. "You're pregnant, not incapacitated," he muttered, adding mentally that he was also one moody son of a gun.

"Ah am not helpless and don't need to be coddled," Aster pressed on.

Jack snapped his eyes back up and was ready to complain but the look from his mate brooked no argument. "You're not helpless and don't need to be coddled…" he relented.

And just like that the heaviness seemed to lift from the air and Aster pulled Jack in for a warm hug, nuzzling his cheek and purring. "Good on ya, love," he murmured happily, "Now let's go take a nap. Ah'm knackered. You passing out like a little girl really takes it out of a pregnant bloke."

Jack did  _not_  squeak in indignation as his Bunny laughed and pulled him though the barrier and into the warren. He'd show the pooka who was acting the girl after they woke up from their nap…

 


	7. Contaminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's body begins to realize something is not normal. And Jack hates every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to post. I am a terrible human being.

Aster was just waiting for his stomach and lungs and maybe one of his hearts to appear in the bucket he held. He had long since expelled every bit of his stomach's contents, yet his body just wouldn't be satisfied with his sacrifice. He heaved and heaved and heaved. His eyes were tearing up and his abdomen ached and his limbs shook.

Just outside of his current bucket universe his mate was pacing fretfully, cold water sloshing out of the cup he was quickly forgetting about in his distress and helplessness as the sprite darted uselessly around him. His pale features paler than normal at his concern, his arms jerked back toward his chest with each attempt to pass the nearly empty cup. "Bunny, is there anything I can do?" he offered for the hundredth time.

Bunnymund closed his eyes to block out the swirling movement if his husband. The movement was making him motion sick. He leaned forward once more, bracing over the bucket as another short burst of retching overtook him. "Ya…dun nuf," he wheezed tiredly once he could breathe again. The pooka hadn't exactly meant for his statement to come out in quite such an accusing tone, but the bite in his words was present nonetheless.

He could feel the soft whoosh of cold air as his mate finally stopped his motion and plopped down in the grass near him. Aster sighed in relief despite himself. The chill felt good after so much exertion. The heavy silence his statement had engendered didn't. Bracing himself, he hesitantly cracked his eyes open and turned his head to look at the sprite.

Jack was crouched down near him, leaning on his feet, knees tucked under his chin. His eyes focused on his own hands' movements around the rim of the practically empty cup, icing it and smoothing the frozen surface, giving the wooden mug the appearance of glass or ceramic. "M'sorry…" he whispered wretchedly, gaze becoming noticeably more watery.

Bunnymund risked craning his neck a little more to look directly at his mate, guilt leaking into his chest at his thoughtless words. "Jackie…" he murmured apologetically before his traitorous eyes flicked over his husband's shoulder to alight on the source of his current suffering; the garden. Seeing the small bunch of carrots resting near the gate that the boy had pulled in hopes of feeding him triggered all of his senses to explode once more.

The color orange and the sickly sweet earthy scent of root filled his awareness as nausea overcame him once again, effectively ending any intelligent conversation he might have hoped to accomplish for the time being.

X-X-X-X-X

Aster tried to ignore every living thing in the room. His head was pounding from his inability to keep down fluids and his stomach was still cramping and he was so  _tired_. He held his head in his paws, trying to ignore what was surrounding him; the bloody bucket on one side, his bloody mate on the other, and the bloody old fool of a meddling Russian in front of him, happily ignoring him for the time being as he talked to his companion.

"You two are here later than I expected. Nausea began later than I assumed…?"

"No, Bunny started barfing like a week ago. I couldn't get him to come until now."

"Sickness is getting worse?"

"Yeah. He can't keep anything down. North, is this normal?"

"Nothing is normal about your situation, my young friend."

" _North_!"

The squeaky whine bounced around Aster's skull and punched him in the back of his eyeballs. He groaned and shifted, trying not to let the pain throw him off kilter and make him sick again. He had only just gotten over his last battle with nausea and the constant cookie smell of North's home wasn't helping. "Will you two shut the bloody hell up?" he pleaded hatefully.

Jack's jaw snapped shut with noisy clack. Bunnymund wanted to lash out when cool hands grasped his arm in helpless anxiety, but the cold touch was too soothing to retaliate against. Instead, he found his traitorous body leaning into the cause of all of his current troubles, aching head tucking itself neatly into the nape of a soothingly cool neck, enveloping his vision into the balm of darkness.

If he wasn't so miserable at the moment he would have found humor in his mate's agitation. He could practically feel the wide eyed look of bewilderment directed at their comrade, silently seeking assurance that no, his Bunny wasn't dying and everything was okay. Aster had to admit though; recently it  _had_  felt like he was dying for a moment or two. The fact that his "morning" sickness had been striking at every hour of the day and night wasn't helping him either.

His breathing was beginning to even out in an unexpected doze when the low baritone cadence of the Guardian of Wonder jarred him back into reality. "How are you feeling, old friend? Tell truth."

Bunnymund would have snorted if it didn't take so much effort. If he voiced how he was  _really_  feeling he'd have to bar the warren against his mate or kill him; the little shit wouldn't be bearable. "M'fine, mate," he lied, "Jussa lil' sick."  _Just deathly ill every moment of every day and I think I'm dying and I just want to sleep until it's over_.

Cool fingers stroked through the fur of his cheek and Jack's voice finally found itself again. "He isn't eating enough or drinking enough. He's getting thinner. And feel his nose!"

Before Aster could begin to process the rambling words of his husband a calloused thumb swiped across his nose, earning an outraged squawk from him at the indignity of it all. "Oi! Rack off, ya wanker!" he griped as he shot back from his mate, running a paw over his nose in offended agitation. He kept his narrowed gaze suspiciously on the Russian as the man rubbed his thumb against his forefinger in silent assessment.

North ignored his outrage completely. "Tell me Jack, has he been taking vitamins I give?"

Bunnymund was done. He was not going to be ignored anymore.  _He_  was the one who was supposed to be taking vitamins.  _He_  was the only one who knew exactly how he felt. And  _he_  was being ignored. "Yeah Ah've been getting ta taste those bloody horse pills  _twice_ , mate. The damn bucket will be  _plenty_  healthy," he growled angrily.

Two different looks graced him; one of unimpressed amusement, the other a knotted brow of worry. Bonza. This. This was why he wanted to avoid dragging Jack along to these kinds of things. His young mate was annoyingly concerned enough as it was; he didn't need more ammunition for it.

"He throws everything up," the sprite finally answered, echoing Bunnymund's earlier snide remark.

The Russian grunted noncommittally, stroking his beard and eyeing the pair, considering. "It is not great concern," he finally decided, eyebrows raising at the twin looks of suspicion his comment created, "Bunny is male pooka normally. Even females have difficulty adjusting to pregnancy. Bunny is combating pregnancy  _and_  new overload of estrogen. Give body time to adjust and try to keep hydrated. I give medicine to help nausea."

Aster rolled his eyes at his mate's too-serious nod of determination and then quickly bit the inside of his cheek, fighting back the queasy roll of his gut, his muscles tense at the sudden resistance to the painful act of the dreaded and perpetual dry heaves. His eyes pressed shut of their own accord and he forced himself to take deep breaths. A fist gripped the bucket at his side. His entire universe shrunk down to the feeling of his skin and fur and the bucket and his breath.

The goddamn cookie smell was going to be the death of him.

He couldn't fight it any longer; the bucket was quickly snatched up and pressed between his knees, held slightly off the floor from the death grip his arms and thighs held around it as his body worked up the stamina to retch. He was glad that he was sitting on the bench, otherwise he would be very awkwardly hunched in the floor, prostrate before two very powerful beings that he respected and hoped to keep the respect of.

Then it began. He pressed his forehead against the rim of the bucket as he choked and wheezed and heaved, all to no avail. His eyes felt like they were going to become the only contents of the hateful container and his guts screamed in protest as his gag reflex urged his unwilling body on, goading his innards to expel the foreign contamination of so many unrecognized hormones.

He retched for several minutes, unaware of the world around him.

A cool hand alighted gently on the back of his neck as his heaving began to subside; reminding him that he wasn't alone. His whole body hurt and he was tired andthirstyand he realized with no small amount of horror that it would be so easy to just break down and sob. The hand didn't leave his neck as he tried to take deep breaths and control his emotions and physical turmoil, the gentle stroking of frozen fingers running through his dampening fur an anchor to his strength. He wouldn't break down.

Aster didn't bother even acknowledge the chiding tuts coming from the Russian magician, and he was too worn out to focus on the garbled words being said to him from inside the bucket. But the voice of his mate finally perked him from lethargy. "Shut up, North! It's not funny! Do you have something to help Bunny's sickness or not?"

Despite his weakened state, warm affection flooded Bunnymund when he heard two large retreating steps from the two of them. His mate must be looking murderously threatening…and it was all for him. Without releasing the bucket, the pooka gingerly raised his head and leaned heavily into his husband, letting his full weight rest against the slim, cool form. Tears threatened to well once more when the hand that had been stroking his neck reached protectively around his shoulders, holding him firmly against the figure he loved. "Don't feel good, Jackie…" he finally admitted.

Beyond the limit of anything that mattered at the moment North grumbled sarcastically about how stubborn pookas were and oh  _now_  he admits it, the ruddy fool of a rabbit. Aster decided to ignore the ribbing in favor of feeling his mate growl at the offender defensively, body cooling further in his ire. Which felt very good against his damp fur and aching muscles. The relief kept the waterworks at bay for the time being at least.

The scent of cinnamon and cloves became stronger as the unconcerned Guardian of Wonder unceremoniously slapped a small vial in what the pooka assumed was Jack's free hand. "This is for now. Bunny takes dose before he yacks and his stomach will settle. I make two gallons for you to take back to warren."

The smell of Christmas was making him dizzy and suddenly his mate wasn't unstopping the vial fast enough. Aster yanked the tiny bottle from Jack's hand and uncorked it violently, nearly swallowing the glass tube in his vigor for relief. The mixture was overwhelmingly minty, and even though it was thin and watery, the pungent aroma of it made the potion feel like it was sticking to every surface it came in contact with. He could literally feel it travelling down his esophagus and into his stomach, and he shuddered at the tingling sensation.

A very tense frost sprite held him tightly in anticipation, waiting for the situation to come to a head. His wide icy eyes gazed up into Bunnymund's, watching for any sign of discomfort or immunity. The pooka took a few careful gulps of air and finally gave his mate a watery smile. The mixture seemed to be working. Granted, he still didn't feel good, but he no longer felt the unstoppable urge to vomit. He would count that as an ace in the hat any day.

Jack visibly deflated into relaxation and directed a beaming smile over to his mentor in sincere gratitude, unintentionally sparking a heavy dose of possessive jealousy in one pregnant pooka. Jack should have smiled at  _him_ , not some old coot that was  _not_  carrying their kits. He fought back the irrational rage that tried to build as the other two males swapped unimportant words, but his attention quickly snapped back to the pair when a large hand grasped his mate's and Jack deftly hopped up from his position beside him.

The Cossack pulled the sprite in for a manly hug before releasing his hand once more, slapping him roughly on the back in fatherly affection. Aster's ears honed in on the two defensively.

"So tell Tooth we say hi the next time you see her."

The cheeky words caused North to blush, surprising Bunnymund despite his current ire. What was going on with the old geezer and the Queen? "Why would I see the lady before you, young friend?" the Russian muttered self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck, bright blue eyes darting around the room.

Jack's grin was smug. "Well old man, on the off chance you  _do_. Guess I should drop by and ask her why you don't wanna see her then? See what she does?"

Aster was flabbergasted. Did Jack think that North and Tooth were courting?  _Were_  they? How had he missed that? He was the Guardian of Hope. He should have sensed the hope between them. Perhaps his mate was stabbing in the dark, trying to deflect attention off of his improper and unacceptable physical contact with another male. Well it  _wasn't_  going to work.

The blush deepened on the old man and his normally happy, shrewd eyes widened to resemble a troubled version of his center. "No!" He sputtered despite his weak attempt at probity, "I will send your message when I see her next young friend. No need to bother such a busy and important being with idle gossip."

Bunnymund felt a tingle run up his spine when his mate arched a dark, sassy brow at the formidable Guardian and smirked in seeming acquiescence. "Since you're so  _logical_  about it Mr. Toothiana lover, I guess I'll let her be…for now." His eyes sparkled in mischief as he reached nimbly toward the far end of the bench, snatching up his staff with a twirl and leaning on it comfortably. The damn thing was always nearby if not directly in hand. Sometimes Aster had a distinct urge to whack him with it.

"Now Jack, I never said…"

"Oh so you don't like Tooth? That's a shame, old man. She's a hottie."

Aster tried not to let his amusement dampen his vigilance, North was turning an interesting shade of purple at the winter spirit's crude compliment, but he couldn't help but chime in, "See what ah live with, mate?"

His voice seemed to break the spell cast over their small group because his mate immediately dropped his playfulness and flitted back over sit near him once more while North's face began to return to a normal color. The Russian carefully, smoothed his jacket and picked invisible lint from his sleeve. "I like Queen Toothiana very much. She is a very  _beautiful_ our friendship should not be your primary concern at this time, my young friend."

Bunnymund raised his brows at the thinly veiled, cleverly executed reprimand. He would need to get all of the information he had obviously missed from his mate once he was done thoroughly marking him when they returned to the warren. Which he was itching to do immediately. The boy's scent was now mixing with that of Christmas, and that was frankly unacceptable. He stood on shaky legs, gripping his husband's cool hand tightly in one paw and his cursed bucket in the other. "Thanks for the turps, North. Maybe ah'll be able to feed the kits somethin' other than willpower."

The sprite looked curiously at him at his statement. "You think our baby will be a pooka kit?" he asked curiously, "Not a human or fey or mixture?"

Aster blinked. "Ah don't know, love. No matta what it'll be ma kit, though."

The pooka finally got his own shining smile, and he was startled when his mate knelt down before him, wrapping his arms around his thin abdomen and cooing into his stomach. "Didja hear that? You're your papa's perfect kit," he sighed, nuzzling into fur. It was all very embarrassing.

"Papa?" he asked. It was miraculous how much more agreeable he felt when he didn't constantly want to puke.

Aquamarine eyes focused on him once more, and the boy hopped back up to stand, taking his turn to blush. He ran thin fingers through his disheveled hair and peeked up at the rabbit. "Well yeah. Daddy and papa…or were you wanting to be momma?" He peeked shyly over at the third party to this unexpectedly personal discussion.

A chuckling North simply shook his head and handed over two large jugs of potion for their use, waving the couple off in relief. Focus was off of him again.

Bunnymund just sighed in fond exasperation at his mate, tugging him in to a hug. "Papa's fine with me, love," he purred, checking that the important mixture was secure before stomping his foot twice, not hesitating to begin chinning his mate even as they began to fall down a rabbit hole.

He was beginning to see a pattern to their collective trips to the Pole when he didn't let the sprite immediately enter their home, but pressed him against the cool earth of the entrance to the tunnel they had just used. He breathed in Jack's refreshing scent, the only scent that hadn't made him want to immediately purge. He even purred when his mate immediately responded by dropping the sturdy jugs and wrapping his limbs eagerly around him. "Ah don't want North touchin' ya anymore, Jack," he murmured into the cool ear he nibbled on.

A shudder trembled through his mate at his command. "What, like ever again, roo?" the boy joked back in a rough voice, hesitantly grinding against him.

"Hmm…never 'gain…" Aster approved, nuzzling into the nape of a much too pristine neck and ignoring the rib.

"And if that is, I don't know, insane? Ouch!" Jack's sass was cut off when his Bunny bit down, latching his teeth into his husband's neck and sucking on the pale flesh below his tongue.

Bunnymund didn't deign answer. He simply growled into the skin between his teeth and below his tongue, eagerly accepting the rocking of his husband's hips. It felt like his mate was willing to do more than just  _discuss_  inappropriate touching. The pooka was just about to give him a demonstration of what was not acceptable from anyone else when the rocking began to make him dizzy.

Suddenly the amorous grinding felt like they were on a ship lost at sea in the middle of a raging storm. Aster broke away from his aroused mate and knelt forward, bracing his arms on his knees, hoping the terrible feeling would pass. He focused on his many years of breathing exercises and martial arts training to see him through his sudden rush of nausea. Jack's fingers were gently stroking his back, patient and concerned.

Bunnymund righted himself carefully and nodded at his mate reassuringly. "She's apples, mate. Ah'll be ripper in a jiff…" he assured his unimpressed husband.

"Right," Jack replied flippantly, taking him by the arm and picking up the neglected jugs before leading him through the entrance of their home and toward the burrow. "You're gonna take a nap, Bunny," he insisted, practically shoving him through the front door and into their bedroom further down. The pooka was not pleased at the determined gleam in his crystal eyes. It was suspicious.

Despite their recent failure at sex, his heart fluttered in excitement when Jack took the cork of one of the jugs between his teeth and jerked it out of the hole it protected and placed the jug to his lips, allowing him to take a mouthful of medicine.

Aster didn't like the mint as much this time. It masked the delicious, lingering taste of Jack in his mouth. The sprite was being so insistent and dominating that he couldn't help but purr hopefully when the jug was taken away and a chaste kiss was pressed between his eyes. Cool breath expelled down his nose. The sprite pulled back, an affectionate grin lighting him up. "Maybe after you get some sleep and you don't have the urge to yack on me, Bun," he teased lovingly, stroking his fingers down the side of the pooka's face.

Aster nodded in defeat. Jack was right. He was tired and his abdomen ached with just simple breathing, much less panting and moaning and writhing and….he needed to think about other things. He nuzzled the sprite yearningly anyway, not giving a damn how bad an idea it really was to attempt such strenuous activity at the moment. His weak plan was thwarted immediately when his husband kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled back, cuddling up beside him and stroking his ears.

It had been such a long time since he had been able to lie down and not get dizzy or sick that his eyes dropped shut almost immediately and sleep overtook him.

Jack continued to stroke long, velvet ears until he was sure his mate was down for the count before he hefted himself off the bed and snuck away, staff firmly in tow. He hadn't wanted to publicize his errand if he could help it. Bunny didn't need to worry his pretty little head over inconsequential favors.

It didn't take him long to find the Sandman; he followed the golden creations to the source once he crossed the hemisphere into night. "Hey Sandy!" he greeted happily, nodding at the tilt offered to him by a manufactured bowler hat. "Listen I have a favor…"

A golden brow arched in inquiry.

Suddenly the reason for his semi-secrecy came back with a vengeance. Jack picked idly at the crook of his staff, floating along beside his comrade. "Look, I know our priority is the kids…but Aster sort of has kids, right?"

The brow drifted further up the small being's forehead.

"Grr..okay!" Jack admitted, covering his face with his free hand. "Bunny's been having a really hard time sleeping. I was hoping you could give him a little extra attention….if you could….just for a while…" There, he'd said it. He was asking a fellow Guardian to take some of his much needed attention away from those they were supposed to protect for his own selfish desires.

Sandy considered his request. The implication didn't slip by unnoticed. His golden eyes seemed to size up the youngest member of their brotherhood. Jack felt like he was under a midsummer sun with the heat he felt, but he took his hand away from his face a looked directly at his friend's gaze, unflinching in his judgment.

And just like that Sandy nodded, agreeing to his request and turning his back to the young sprite, clearly dismissing him for his duties and letting Jack return to his mate.

Jack, already pleased with the success of his mission, nearly crowed in delight when he returned and was able to tuck himself against his husband, who was completely unaware of his absence or request. Bunny would never allow such a thing if he knew.


	8. OOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny experiences some chemical imbalances.

Bunnymund let his fourth carrot top drop to the ground in disgust. How could he still feel so hungry while simultaneously feeling larger and more bloated than he ever had in his entire life? He reached toward the discarded top, deciding grudgingly that it would be wasteful to just throw the uneaten food away when he froze, staring down at his paw in horror. Digits, large on a normal day, were swollen beyond logical reason. He flexed one in numb curiosity and let cold disgust wash over him at the stiff, tingling sensation the movement caused. He was a big bunny-shaped water balloon…

"Hey, Bunny…"

Aster spun, tamping down the demand that Jack  _not look at him_. He tucked his arms behind his back and tried to stand up as straight and tall as he could. Since dosing himself regularly with the potion North had prescribed for his nausea, he had been getting better at doing things like walking and stretching without the urge to puke all the  _bloody_  time. It had certainly helped him keep some food down, but now that he could keep the contents of his stomach intact half the time, his body seemed to want to swell up monstrously.

Bunnymund had never cared about how he looked. He'd never really had to. Before North and Ombric had stumbled upon him he'd spent seven hundred years alone, content to experiment with chocolate and earth and the craft of combat. The company of the illogical humans had brought him back out into the world, but he had been as active and unconcerned with himself as ever. Even since mating with Jack he had never givenhis own physical appearance much thought. His young mate had never indicated anything but pleasure from his physical company…

But at that moment, seeing the sprite for the first time in a couple of days, all Aster could think about was the fact that his paws and probably his feet had to be  _twice_  their normal size and that  _couldn't_  be limited to those locations. He tried not to squirm under his mate's icy, happy, gaze. The boy was obviously overjoyed to see him, and his blue eyes travelled over him in silent assessment, grin widening in joy. Bunnymund let out a breath. Everything was fine. He was being irrational…

"Wow, looks like you've gained some weight. That's great!" Jack announced with a smile as he approached, staff twirling in his grip and locking against his arm.

…Bunny burst into tears.

Jack's steps faltered in distressed confusion as tears erupted from his husband's eyes. He remembered to move again when the pooka wrapped his arms around himself and nearly bent double, sobs wracking him as he held himself tightly. He'd been gone for a couple days, trying to set into motion the changing of the leaves so he wouldn't have to leave his mate again for a while, and panic nearly choked him. Why was his Bunny crying at seeing him?

He rushed forward now, dropping his staff into the grass negligently and gripping the pooka's forearms. He ignored the half-hearted attempt from his mate to shake him off and pulled the rabbit in for more contact. "What's wrong, Bunny?" he demanded, "Are you hurt? Is the baby okay? Are you all alright? Tell me, Aster." Fear was bubbling up his throat like bile as his partner attempted to reel in his tears, and Jack chanced releasing his grip on one arm to run his fingers soothingly through the fur on his Bunny's neck. His eyes darted around their surroundings, checking instinctually for any sign of a threat. "Shouldn't of left you, shouldn't of left you…" he murmured guiltily.

Bunnymund could barely speak through the mortification and self-loathing he felt. It didn't escape his notice that now, not only was he swollen and hideous, he was snotty and his eyes were puffy and his fur was sticking together and his mate was worrying over him and he couldn't fathom  _why_ Jack would waste his time with him at that moment. "M'…. so….  _fat_!" he finally choked out elegantly, tucking his head against the sprite's shoulder to keep from seeing the disgust he so feared from his mate.

Jack froze, fingers halting abruptly in the fur and muscles stiffening in complete incomprehension as he felt the pooka tuck himself against him. " _What_?" he demanded lowly, "You're upset 'cause you think you're…  _fat_?!" He tried to rein in the burst of anger he felt toward his husband. He had thought something was wrong; he'd been gone unwillingly overnight after being bullied by the pooka to leave only to come back to  _this_. How would he have known if something wasn't horrifically wrong? And all this was over something as silly as weight gain?

Jack exhaled a burst of frosty air through his nose, trying to get a handle on his irritation before his body temperature dropped too much and he made his Bunny cold. "Bunny," he huffed against a long ear, "that's ridiculous." He wisely decided not to list everything else he thought was illogical about the pooka at the moment. Really? He couldn't even say for sure that Bunnymund was back to his original body weight yet; he was just looking  _better_.

His fingers took up their circuit through his Bunny's fur once more to keep from strangling him. He couldn't decide if he should have returned much sooner or much later than he did, but there was nothing to do now except wait for the moody pooka to see reason and calm down. "Since when do you care about stuff like that?" he asked, hoping to coax logical thought from his companion.

Aster subtly tried to wipe some of the liquid from his fur onto Jack's hoodie; he nuzzled into his shoulder as his breathing began to return to normal. He could feel his mate's tension and hear his irritation, and that just made him feel guiltier. And the guilt made him angry. Jack had been the one to make a crack at his weight. Why was it  _his_ fault that he had been upset by it? His head snapped up off of the sprite's shoulder and he glared at him through his itchy, stinging eyes. "Since when do ya need ta point it out, ya bloody boofhead!" he snapped, "Not like ya've been interested in anythin'  _else_ lately. What the bloody hell do ya  _think_  Ah'd assume?"

Jack's jaw dropped open momentarily before he closed it with a snap, and he could feel it lock together as he ground his teeth and released the pooka abruptly. He took a step back, finally unable to keep his cool. "You are  _not_ insinuating that I am not interested in you anymore, Bunnymund," he tried not to shriek, "Cause I'm going nuts wanting you! It's not  _my_  fault that  _every_ time we try you get sick!"

Oh shit.

Jack's mouth snapped shut again too little too late. His former anger evaporated into tension as his thoughtless words hung in the air between them.

Aster's eyes went from shocked saucers to narrowed slits in less than a second. He growled menacingly, taking a threatening step toward his damned mate. "Oh, so this is all  _my_  fault, is it,  _mate_?" he seethed, taking another step toward the sprite, who seemed rooted in place like a terrified fawn, "Ah did this  _completely_  to maself, did Ah?"

He shoved Jack roughly, forcing the boy to stumble backward a few feet, before he continued prowling toward him. "Ah've been sick 'til Ah can't  _breathe_ without hurtin' an' not getting' enough sleep 'cause Ah don' wanna keep you up while Ah try ta puke up the fat lotta nothin' that's been stayin' in mah stomach fer the last few weeks…" He shoved his hesitant mate again, pushing him away once more.

Jack stumbled back, tripping on his discarded staff and landing on his tailbone with a whump in the grass. He cringed as the sharp pain shot up his spine, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the enraged pooka.

Bunnymund didn't pause in his tirade. He kicked the stick out of his path and crouched down over the sprite, leaning one arm into the grass by his side. A new growl rumbled through his chest as he cloaked himself over his prey. "Ah've been weepy and jealous and hateful and swollen and achy and unsure'a maself fer  _weeks_  and it's all  _my_  fault?" He made a sarcastic show of considering his own words before flicking his shining green eyes back to the sprite's face, not bothering to hide his resentment. "So  _sorry_  ta inconvenience  _you_ , Jackie."

The air was decidedly chilly as Bunny began to jerk himself upright once more, and it was not from Jack's doing. A swell of guilt choked the sprite as his husband put space between them again, turning his back on him. "Wait!" he called without thinking, taking hold of the pooka's arm and pulling him back down to him, pressing his furry back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his stiff and sullen mate, and pressed his face into his neck miserably. "I'm sorry, Bunny. You're right. Please don't be mad. You know I didn't mean it…" he begged into fur, adding, "…I missed you…"

Aster grudgingly listened to the repentant words being murmured into his skin, and relaxed into the feel of thumbs stroking his biceps despite himself. "Ye're an arse," he muttered forgivingly, rubbing his cheek against the soft, white hair of his mate.

"I'm  _your_  'arse', though," Jack whispered, sensing his pardon. He sighed against the pooka in gratitude and clung more tightly to his husband now that he knew he wouldn't be fought. It was coming back to him just how long he'd been away from his mate. Yeah, it had been just over night but it was definitely much longer than he had been away since it'd been confirmed that they were expecting.

Bunnymund's heart raced at the contact. He could feel the hoodie bunching up against his back as his mate cuddled him, feel the smooth skin against his fur. He emitted a purr when the boy's thighs tightened around him, pressing them even closer together, and cursed his hormones. He wanted very badly to keep his mate hanging in retaliation to his earlier remark, but the sensation of their bodies pressed together was too much to ignore. He turned his head instead, and began to groom the wisping locks within reach of his tongue.

Heat was attempting to pool in the pit of Jack's stomach from the tongue's contact, and before he could stop himself he turned his head and leaned forward, sucking the previously grooming muscle into his mouth. His hands traveled from the biceps he had been gripping to reach around and card through the fur on his husband's chest, rubbing the warm skin beneath it until his digits found the peaked nub he was searching for.

He tried to contain the urge to grind and rock against his mate, not wanting to upset his stomach and end their fun prematurely, but it was very  _hard_. He sucked gently on the tongue in his mouth instead and ran his own up its rough length, moaning at the heat and texture.

Bunnymund's breath caught as the sprite's cold finger flicked across his sensitive nipple, and he groaned when the cool tongue pressed firmly against his own. He reached blindly behind him, scrabbling for a purchase on the clothing that blocked the contact he desired with his mate. Instead, he felt the firm skin of Jack's stomach and he shivered, sliding the pads of his paws down the boy's torso until they reached where their two bodies were pressed too tightly.

A very different growl rumbled from his throat and he forced himself to break the kiss with his mate. "Off," he demanded urgently, panting when only one hand left his chest to fumble with the fly of the bloody pants. Just as he was about to become impatient with the graceless work his husband was failing at, the hand still on him pinched his nipple sharply and rolled it around between fingers, and Bunny gasped, bucking up and into the hard length that was finally free of garments.

Jack was struggling to stay focused. He had gotten his pants down his hips but he wouldn't be able to get them completely off without breaking all contact with his Bunny, and he wasn't willing to do that. Instead he gave up the attempt at undressing and reached his arm back around his husband, searching desperately for another nipple until he found one. He mirrored his earlier actions with the new hand while his other one reached down between the pooka's legs and rubbed roughly against the slick skin, pulling back once more when his hand was thoroughly lubricated.

Aster whined desperately when the hand disappeared from between his legs and he leaned forward, pressing his hips against Jack's in a vie for more. The sprite hadn't been lying when he said they hadn't been able to get very far recently, and Bunny felt just as frantic as his young mate.

Jack groaned at the press against his exposed erection. "Fuck, I want you Bunny…" he rasped, guiding his slippery hand under the pooka's tail to rest against his scorching entrance. He paused,waiting for affirmation, rubbing a single finger around the tight ring of muscle, but not entering him.

" _Yes_ ," the pooka hissed in answer to the silent request, bucking now intothe hand against his hole.

Jack didn't need to be told twice; he pressed a finger against the entrance and pushed it smoothly into his mate, stopping only when knuckle met fur. Only the briefest pause elapsed before he pulled out again, stopping just before coming out and he pressed back in again. He added another slick digit after a couple more thrusts, and began to scissor the tight hole open with a gentle tweak of his fingers.

Bunnymund ached with need. He met each thrust with frustrated presses at his mate's slow ministrations. The sprite was being too gentle and careful. It had been too long for them to take their time. Maybe they could take it slow on their next round… or the one after that… and the one after that… "Crikey, just do it, mate!" he growled over his shoulder.

Jack grinned and exhaled slowly, matching the equally slow drag of his expanding fingers as they pulled out of his Bunny for the final time. He sat back on his heels in preparation to adjust and he couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight of his mate. The pooka was sitting low, legs spread wide from their previously awkward position, and leaning forward on his arms. His tail pressed against his spine, exposing his prepared entrance, andhis ears shone glossy and soft down his back, resting limply as he waited for his mate.

When a moment ticked by and Jack did not reengage, Aster turned his head, peeking over his shoulder insecurely to see what was holding his mate up. And his heart stuttered. The sprite was sitting back, crystal eyes roaming over him, straining length full and erect and perfect against the ratty blue hoodie and worn out pants. "Jack?" he asked tentatively.

The rough, cautious voice of his husband brought Jack back into focus, and he blushed. He'd been caught ogling and now his Bunny's emerald eyes were on him, waiting for him and wondering. Jack took a deep breath and leaned forward once more, grasping himself and guiding his erection to his mate's entrance. He made sure he was in place before releasing himself and planting the arm in the earth beside them and leaning on it as well.

He let the majority of his weight rest upon his Bunny's back before wrapping his free hand around the pooka to reach once more between his legs, bringing his hand back again to coat his waiting length. Once satisfied with the lubrication on his skin, he finally pressed his length carefully into the hot, prepared hole, planting himself to the hilt and pausing.

Bunnymund moaned as his mate's erection filled him, both in pleasure and against the dull ache of pain. He wasn't sure if he appreciated the pause or not, but in the next moment the boy's hand was back between his legs, rubbing him in quick, small circles before slipping inside and back out. The movements matching very closely the feeling of his mate's beating heart, easily felt even through the thick fabric of his shirt and his own fur. " _Fuck_ ," he panted, resisting the urge to close his eyes.

"Fuck, I love you Bunny," Jack breathed, slipping his finger back into the pooka's vagina, finding the hard nub against its wall and flicking it back and forth. The cry he received from his actions excited him into movement finally, and he pulled out and resheathed himself in his husband's tight entrance. "Tell me if you need me to stop, love…" he commanded quietly once he was buried again.

Aster whined and arched back into his mate, trying to keep himself from unraveling. It had been too long and the sensation of his husband's cock filling him while being simultaneously pleasured by cool, nimble fingers was almost too much already. He let a rough breath escape his nose and bit his tongue, trying to deflect from the overload. He didn't want things to get embarrassing… and then Jack began to move.

Jack couldn't help it. He pulled out and tried to keep a semi-gentle motion up, but then his Bunny cried out and his fluffy tail twitched and strained even further against his back and the sprite couldn't control himself. He slammed back into his husband's hole roughly, hips meeting hips, and pulled out again as quickly as he could without coming completely unsheathed.

"We'll take our time next time, Bun," he promised apologetically into a nearby ear, then proceeded to pump himself against his husband, thighs and ass straining and forearms tensing and pulling as he continued his messy ministration to his bunny. He knew he wouldn't last long, and silently promised himself that he would take special interest in his mate's needs during their next round.

Bunnymund moaned and growled as the sprite's hips slammed into his own, threatening to push him face-first into the grass. The thoughtless rubbing to his clit was just rough enough to keep him from toppling with every instance of being filled. Then his husband's cock finally hit against his prostate in one rough move, forcing Aster to give a straggled cry and cum, body shuddering and tightening into a rigid stance as waves of euphoria washed over him.

The tightening of his husband's body around his hand and cock pulled a gasp from Jack's throat. The new tightness had practically locked his body against the pooka's, so he continued to thrust and rub with his limited mobility, feeling his own climax nearing quite rapidly. The pressure was fluctuating and delicious.

He almost stopped when his continued ministrations caused his Bunny to whine uncomfortably into the grass, but when he made an attempt to stop the pooka ground back into his length more urgently. Only a couple more thrusts finished him, and Jack felt his body release long pent-up desire for his mate into the hot body.

He was surprised when the pooka came for a second time as he was nearing his completion, spasming once more around him with a choked huff, before finally falling forward in spent weariness, jerking free of Jack's body with a nearly painful pop.

Jack's limbs felt shaky and weak as he lay atop his panting Bunny. He pulled his hand free from beneath the pooka and stared at it, still slippery from use. Giving it up, he wiped the lubrication warily on the side of his hoodie, not knowing what else to do. His discontent at dirtying his clothes was cut across by a rough, Australian accent.

"Jack…"

"Yeah Bunny?"

"Ah think Ah'm gonna be sick, mate…"

Jack lunged off of his mate's prone form, giving the pooka room to breathe, not that he weighed much anyway. Now on his back, he hastily zipped himself back up and turned to eye his partner. He refused to laugh at the rabbit's dazed, panting, features, obviously trying to withhold any contents of his stomach. "I'm gonna go get you some water, Bun," Jack promised, risking a kiss to his Bunny's brow before rolling back upright and snatching up his staff.

The urge to whistle evaporated before he was even a few yards away; his mate began retching violently into the grass. Loosened, relax limbs, tensed immediately and Jack raced away to go fetch his husband some more potion and liquids to rehydrate himself with. He wondered in dawning horror how many times the rabbit might have vomited while he had been away and vowed not to leave for so long again.

He could only hope that the constant nausea would soon diminish and his Bunny would begin to feel better in no time. Until then he would try to keep his mouth shut from now on. He wanted to survive through the pregnancy to see their precious baby, and he had a feeling that too many loose cannon comments would not be the way to accomplish that.

Jack sighed as he snatched up a prepared dose of potion and a ready jug of water. He wished, not for the first time, that it was he and not Aster going through the pregnancy. He hated watching his mate suffer and he felt helpless and pathetic every time his love became ill.

He vowed to himself that from that moment on he would not leave his Bunny's side. How could he mess that up?

 


End file.
